The Dominion of Berserk
by devilnightking100
Summary: Sequel to Battle Gears with a lot more plot and even more action. An old rival of Misaki's has challenged her and her wrestlers to a gym vs gym tournament to prove which is the best. Expect rivalries, action, and maybe a bit of romance, but don't count on the last one. COMPLETE! OCs & Cover Image belong to Teenwrestler other than Malcom, who's mine.
1. The challenge announced

_**Big thanks to Teen Wrestler for working on this with me. The sequel for Battle Gears.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Trent Masters and Jacob Young, two members of the Dominion were going to the Berserk gym today for a special meeting. Derek Young had heard quite alot about Sakura Hagiwara, the two were both the same age and had similar wrestling experiences. However, due to her background and association with Berserk she was the more famous of the two. Trent had spoken to Misaki before about this, the two wanted to build something up between Sakura and was watching Sakura and Moe spar when she hears the door open. She turns to see two men walking in.

Trent and Jacob were both in their casual street clothes as Trent walked infront of Jacob. "Yo Misaki, whats up?" Trent would say as he approached the Berserk Ace. "Ah so that is Sakura? Busy at work I see" he would say as he approached the brunette Misaki. "Ah by the way, this my own protege, Jacob Young. Say hello to Misaki" Trent said, as Jacob quietly approached Misaki.

"Misaki...its an honor to meet you" Jacob said, bowing a bit before offering his hand for a shook the rookie's hand with a smile. "So, how have things been opening a new gym, Trent?" Misaki asked, "I can't imagine it's easy." she added, looking back at Sakura and Moe.

Jacob shook Misaki's hand, blushing a bit as he was in awe of her beauty and reputation. He would then back up a bit, getting behind Trent as Trent and Misaki, the two mentors spoke. "Things are good, a bit rough but we are making progress. How's Sakura's training coming along? I have heard she is getting better. Hey, maybe she'll beat you one day Misaki" Trent would smirk, jokingly nudging his shoulder with Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki laughed. "She's a long way off, but that is a very real possibility. How about you? This rookie you brought with you any good?"

Trent and Misaki laughed a bit as the two joked around. "Really? Well that wont be the second Idol I know that turned into a great pro wrestler" he winked. "Ah, Jacob? Yeah, he's got potential...I think he can be the strongest wrestler in the world" Trent proudly said. The Masterpiece, would look in the ring, enjoying the action as Moe tapped out. Hagiwara would finally take notice as she began to ask about Trent and Jacob. Jacob would look towards Hagiwara, not saying a word but just taking notice of her.

"Alright, I give!" Moe screamed, Sakura releasing her from a shame hold. "No fair, Miss Sakura. You know how much those suck." the brunette grumbled.

Sakura smiled sheepishly as she stood. "Well Moe, sometimes you gotta just bear with it." She replied, finally taking notice of Misaki and the two Dominion wrestlers. "Who are those guys?" she wondered aloud.

Trent would wave at her. "Hey Sakura. It's nice to meet you" he said. Trent would look over to Misaki, "You didn't tell her we were coming?"

Misaki shook her head. "Wanted it to be a surprise. Figured it would be a good excuse to meet you guys." she explained. "Hagiwara, come on over here for a sec. Want you to meet some people."

Trent would grin a bit as Misaki's words. "Haha you haven't changed have you Misaki?" he said as he was intrigued to know what Misaki had in mind for this.

Sakura stepped out of the ring and walked over to her mentor. "This is an old friend of mine, Trent Masters. He runs the Dominion gym on the other side of town."

"It's nice to meet you." Sakura said with a bow. She glanced at Jacob and asked, "And who's this?"

Eventually, The Berserk Ace would call Sakura over towards them outside the ring. The young idol turned wrestler would step out of the ring and walk over towards Misaki as Misak introduced Trent to her. "It's an honor to finally meet you Sakura. I've heard alot about you, your matches with Rio, Jackal and Elena were quite the show." Trent complimented her.

Jacob would get a bit jealous of Trent complimenting Sakura. He would glare at Sakura as she glanced over to him. "Him?" Trent would say, "Ah he is Jacob Young, hes my protege." Jacob would walk towards Sakura, meeting her face to face as he stared her down without bowing or offering a handshake.

Sakura smiled at the male wrestler. "It's great to meet you, Jacob. I think I've actually heard of you before. Didn't you take on that crazy-strong wrestler. Sesshu-Sesha- Sessh something? That must have been hard." she asked, extending her hand.

Jacob would wait for Sakura to extend her hand, when she did, the young wrestler did accept her hand and the two shook. "Yeah...same" he would say a bit sheepishly as he met with the beautiful idol. "Sesshouru? Yeah...I did wrestle him" he said, a bit embarrassed at how she complimented him. Jacob would then shake his head "Sorry but I cant...Listen, Sakura! You're considered the best rookie wrestler...I...I want to take that mantle from you. I'm better...I want to be the strongest in the word...Hagiwara...I challenge you...to a wrestling match" he said as he pressed himself into her for a heated wrestlers staredown.

Sakura, slightly taken aback by the outburst but not one to turn down a challenge, pressed back. "You're on. Any time any place. If I can end in a draw with Malcom Winds I can sure as hell take you down."The two young rookies pressed into each other, Sakura in her ring gear was still a bit sweaty from her spar against the the more fresh Jacob. "Good, I'm going to be the strongest...you may have drew against Malcom but that doesn't mean anything! I'm going to make you tap" he hissed as somehow things escalated in a friendly meeting. "You need a shower Sakura...go hit the showers" he taunted.

Misaki laughed. "Perfect, then you guys will want to be in the tournament Trent and I are setting up." she said.

"Tournament?" both wrestlers asked in confusion.

Trent would smirk as he would nod at the question "That's right, me and Misaki are setting up a tournament for the intergender title. Involving wrestlers from Berserk and Dominion...by the way Misaki, seeing those two like this reminds me" he said as he faced Misaki. Trent would walk up to her as he would press up against Misaki for a staredown of mentors. "When are we getting in the ring? One on one...its been so long" he grinned.

Misaki smirked. "Don't know, when do you feel like getting your ass kicked?" she taunted.

Trent would laugh as he kept close to Misaki, "Haha we're not rookies anymore Misaki, I'm not the same wrestler you defeated all those years ago" he grinned.

Moe cut in next. "So is it just Dominion and Berserk? I have a feeling Malcom will want in on the action and I kinda need to know so he doesn't crash the party."

Trent would look over to Moe, "Oh? Malcom wants in huh? Well the more the merrier, I don't see any reason why he can't enter the tournament. What do you think Misaki?" he said looking back over to his biggest rival and good friend.

Misaki shrugged. "Fine with me. I'm sure he and Hagiwara would both like that rematch."

Sakura nodded. "No way am I gonna lose to him again." she swore  
Moe turned to her mentor. "But Miss Sakura," she whispered, "What if you can't build up enough Retaliation to take him out?"  
Sakura shrugged. "I'll be fine, Moe. It's your boyfriend you should be worried about." she teased, causing Moe to blush and stutter, drawing the attention of the ace wrestlers.

Trent chuckled a bit, it was interesting to see Sakura mentoring someone while she was still a rookie was well. "You don't have to worry about Malcom. You're not getting past me anyways" Jacob said to Sakura.

Sakura laughed. "You better pray that kid doesn't get to you first. I wanna take you out myself, you hear?"  
Miskai smirked. "Look's like we got a little rivalry going on here. Rio is gonna get jealous, Hagiwara." she teased. Sakura just rolled her eyes. "So, how about you and Moe round up the other girls so we can get all the details out of the way for this."  
...

The Dominion had gathered around their entire team. Trent Masters, Jacob Young and Derek Masters. This time, the trio were in their iconic wresting attires, wearing a pair of blue wrestling briefs with white boots. The tournament was soon to be announced and they waited for the Berserk wrestlers to be gathered Berserk wrestlers were all sitting in their individual training gear, standing in front of the Dominion men and Misaki as the latter began to speak.

"Alright, listen up ladies. Trent Masters here has made the declaration that he and his are the best. I say we are. We decided to host a tournament between us to prove who's right. Masters is going to explain how this works, so let's get things started. I will say that you don't have to participate in this tournament, but it is greatly advised." Moe pulled out a recorder for Malcom to listen to waited for Miskai to start the announcement.

When she did, Trent was given center stage. "Thats right, the Dominion want to issue a challenge to Berserk. Not just Berserk but to others as well, this tournament will pit Berserk wrestlers against themselves and others. We are going to crown the best wrestler in the two gyms that are participating." Trent would explain. "It'll be a single fall elimination tournament. Four males and Four females, 8 competitors...one winner. Myself, Derek and Jacob from Dominion. Malcom will be the fourth male. Sakura, Misaki , Rio and Moe can be the four females."

Trent would pause then continue. "It'll be standard pro wrestling rules, unless the two wrestlers agree to modify to a special match. I have made the brackets for the first round. Misaki vs Trent; Jacob vs Sakura; Rio vs Derek and Malcom vs Moe." the four wrestlers that win from those brackets then get paired accordingly" Trent finished explaining.

Moe gulped slightly at the thought of fighting the Sacred Gear weilder, but figured it couldn't be any worse than last time. Sakura smirked at the thought of taking Jacob down in her first match, and Rio just studied Derek, trying to gauge his strength. "Maybe I should call Elena. Her eyes are made for this after all." the snow-haired wrestler muttered.  
Misaki stepped up. "Now unless anyone wants to add their names to the roster, this will be all. Back to work." Everyone dispersed, Moe excusing herself from the gym to meet with Malcom.  
 ** _  
_**

 _ **First chapter done. Next one will be given a week from now, as I kinda finished these all ahead of time. Until next week!**_


	2. Training begins

_**Back again, let's get this going.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

As soon as Moe was informed about the Tournament at Berserk, involving Dominion and her friend.

Malcom is waiting in the park, checking the text he had gotten from Moe when he hears footsteps. Looking up, he sees Moe approaching. "Hey Speedster. What's this about a tournament?"

She excused herself from training for the rest of the day to meet up with Malcom. She was in her running gear, working up a bit of a sweat as she ran to him " _pant_ pant* Sorry. Yeah, I just got to know- Berserk is holding a tournament! We're both in it...and um..." she said, struggling to find her words.

"Come on, what is it? I'm assuming the bracket is set up, so who's ass am I kicking so I can have a decent fight against you or Retaliator." Malcom questioned, using his nickname for Hagiwara.

Moe hopped up and down in excitement. "Yeah, that's right...the bracket has been set up actually." She giggled a bit when he referred to Sakura as the Retaliator, it was always a funny nickname. "Well Mr...you are facing ME!" she said poking his nose in a friendly manner.

Malcom's grin rivaled the Chesire cat. "Someone likes me to give me a decent match right off the bat. Don't think things will go any differently than before though. You're still going down." he declared. "And you forgot to say boop." he added teasingly.

"Haha yeah right...you're just saying that. But yeah, I'll try my best to win this time Mal" she smiled. "You're just glad you aren't facing Miss Sakura. You know you can't beat her, right?" she laughed. "Oh yeah thanks for reminding me" she said, poking his nose again "Boop"

"You should be worried Hagiwara and Kazuma aren't around to help you. Noble won't be around to throw them into you and send you out like during the event."

"Haha I don't need Miss Sakura or Kazuma to help me...and yeah hehe about that, I'm glad she isn't this time around" Moe laughed sheepishly.

"And don't for an instant think I'll be going easy on you. You better not go easy on me either. No fun if I win any other way." Malcom taunted.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's give it our best." Moe smiled, bringing her hand out for a fist bump.

Malcom raised his fist, and flicked Moe in the forehead before turning with a chuckle.

Moe laughed a bit as Malcom flicked Moe in the forehead.

"I'll see you later, Speedster. Have a good one." he called behind him, waving over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll catch you later Mal." she said as she ran as fast as she could, looking to train hard.  
...

Rio was training hard, she was due to face Derek Masters, the brother of Trent Masters. She was quite sweaty as she worked hard on the treadmill and punching bag. After a good thirty minute work-out along side with Sakura, she was finally ready for a break. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and drank from her water bottle " _phew_ wow good work-out huh Hagiwara?" she said. "So...you're facing that rookie Jacob huh? Did you catch him in those cute briefs hehe" she said, bumping her shoulder with Sakura's.

Sakura's face turned red as a tomato before shoving her rival. "Shut up!" she shouted. "And what about you and that Derek guy? I saw you checking him out."

Rio blushed as well, "H-hey, I was only scouting the competition that's all. You two were all up-close and personal, grinding into each other in that staredown..." she said as the two argued.

"Oh and you've never had a stare down that got up-close and personal?" Sakura snapped back.

"No I didn't~ Geez what is wrong with you? Don't you get all high and mighty with me." she yelled back.

"And we were not grinding into each other. That jerk really got on my nerves!"

"Yeah you were...I saw you." Rio grinned as she looked like she struck a nerve. Rio would press up into Sakura this time "Make a move Hagiwara..." she grinned as she got close.

Sakura's face was turning redder than the trim on her wrestling gear before she got an ides. "Oh, it's Derek!" she called, waiting for the reaction.

"W-what?WHERE?" Rio said hopping up and looking behind her.

Sakura laughed as she watched her rival turn red at being caught. "What was that about just scoping the competition?" she teased.

Rio was caught and embarrassed. "Arghh y-you...little! RAWR" Rio would growl after looking back at Sakura, attempting to drive her shoulder into Sakura's belly to tackle her down onto the floor.

The attack came too suddenly for her to dodge, but she managed to build some Retaliation to swing a decent punch into the snow-haired woman.

Rio took Sakura down on her back with the silver haired wrestler on top. The two scuffled a bit before Rio was thrown off the idol turned wrestler after Sakura landed a good punch to her face. "Arghhh" Rio cried as she rolled off Hagiwara.

"If that's how it's gonna be, how about stepping into the ring?" the idol-turned-wrestler asked, glaring daggers.

"Ngh...I'm saving my strength for the tournament...you should too, I hope Jacob makes you tap." she growled.

Sakura laughed at that one. "I haven't done that in how long now?" she asked. "I doubt he'll be able to do what none of you, Malcom, and Jackal could."

Rio would glare at her. She would step up to her again, face to face as their sweaty bodies pressed into each other. "Ever since Misaki trained you and made you one of the best wrestlers...you've gotten way over your head. Someone needs to bring you back to reality...…"

"Someone did. Don't think I've forgotten Jackal, Malcom, and all the other hardships I've gone through to reach this point." Sakura hissed. "And I'll be happy to pound it into you just like last time. I said it then and I'll say it now. I'll die before I give up." she continued, turning and storming toward the showers. "Jacob may end up pinning me, but he will NEVER make me tap."

"Tsk...you...ngh, I'm done with you. You're the worst." Rio snapped back as the two left each other to head for the showers, after a heated altercation.

...

A week was left till the tournament. It was another busy day at the Berserk Gym. Everyone was doing their own thing in training its there were no partners, everyone had to do their own thing and potentially face each other. Trent Masters was hard training as well, clad in his blue briefs and white boots he had just finished a good 45 minute work-out, on the tread mill, weight training and practicing moves on a dummy.

He noticed Sakura Hagiwara in her training as well, he decided to greet her. "Ah, hello Hagiwara. You seem troubled? Nervous for the tournament?" he said as he approached her, drinking water and offering her some as well

Sakura spotted the male wrestler and smiled. "Yeah, I don't know a thing about Jacob's style. It has me worried for whether or not I can beat him. Then there's the fact Malcom will be here, and what happened there was broadcast on national television. I know I'm just spinning my wheels, but I can't help worrying, you know? What if I can't win? What if I end up embarrassing Berserk? This has been on my mind for a while now."

Trent Masters was on the Dominion's and was the mentor of Jacob but still, he wanted a good competition. "Ah, worried about Jacob eh? Well...he is my protege after all." he grinned. "However, you shouldn't underestimate yourself Hagiwara. You are trained by Misaki herself and currently, I think you're one the best wrestlers around. You won't have to worry about embarrassing Berserk at all. Let these things go, otherwise you won't be able to concentrate on the matches." he tried to calm her down. "You want some water?" he said, offering her some.

Sakura nodded and took the bottle. "Thanks. I really needed to hear that. At least that's a few worries off my mind, but there's still the issue of Malcom. He didn't end up in the Legion by accident, you know." she sighed, not realizing what she had spilled. "Guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Nothing I can do but put my best foot forward, right?"

Trent could see that Sakura was still worried about Malcom. She tried to open up by trying to explain something about him in the Legion but decided to stay tight lipped, wanting to tackle that as it happened. "Hmm looks like you're still worried. How about we take your mind off those things that are distracting you?" he said as he approached her. Trent would stand right infront of her, closing in the gap. "Sakura Hagiwara...I challenge you to a match." he said, glaring into her eyes.

Sakura chuckled, nodding. "Sounds good. Anything I need to now or just standard?"

Trent knew about her record, he wanted her to be focused. "Yeah...it's going to be...submissions only" he grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's gonna go well for you." she said sarcastically.

...

About a minute in, Sakura got up from a Boston Crab. "Well, that sucked." she at her opponent, she caught her breath and dropkicked him.

Sakura and Trent wrestled on, Trent had her trapped in Boston Crab but she was ready. She fought that off and got to the ropes for a rope break. "Not bad Hagiwara!" he grinned before suddenly being kicked right in the chest by the idol turned wrestler. "Urghh" he groaned as he fell flat on his back.

Sakura turned him onto his stomach and placed his legs under her armpits before sitting on her opponent's back. "How do you like it?" she asked, locking in the hold and putting some of her Retaliation into it. 'Can't use too much at once.' she told herself.

Trent was in a bad spot now as Hagiwara had him trapped in the Crab. "AHHHHHH" he yelled in the empty gym room ring as he tried to push forward on his belly, looking to crawl forward and go for the ropes. "Ngh Y-you're good Sakura...AHHHH" he grunted in pain as Hagiwara took the fight to the leader of Dominion.

Sakura grinned. "Thanks, now how about giving up?" she asked, pulling the hold tighter.

Trent was groaning in pain. His body was glistening in sweat as his back was bent awkwardly, Sakura really had the hold locked in tight. "Ahhh okay okay, I submit" he moaned, tapping the ring mats.

Sakura released Trent and helped him to his feet. "Thanks for the great match. Hope I didn't do anything permanent." she said, reaching to shake her opponent's hand.

Trent was glad to be released from the hold. He clutched his back and massaged it for a bit. "Oww no its fine...yeah, it was a good match" he said, extending his hand as he shook her hand.

"And I know why you challenged me." Sakura added after a moment. "I feel way more confident now." she declared with a small fist pump.

Trent smirked a bit, having achieved what he wanted to for her. "Heh..." he chuckled as he bumped her fist with his. "Good. I'll see you at the tournament...champ" he winked.

"I look forward to it." Sakura replied. "Although if you meet anyone in the finals, I can harbor a guess as to who." she added. "It really depends on if Moe manages to beat her crush."

Trent would grin. "Oh? Well how about it? Who do you think will be in the finals?" he asked her, interested to know.

"Me or Malcom. Moe if she gets lucky." Sakura replied. "Malcom still wants a piece of me since that draw during his little event and I know he's looking forward to taking on Moe." she explained. "It will end up coming down to who wants it more since he even said the three of us are evenly matched."

Trent was intrigued by all of this. "Really? So if its you in the finals...you think it will be Malcom or Moe against you as the other finalist? Interesting." he said rubbing his chin. "Can you beat him? or Moe."

"Moe I think I can beat. Malcom is still up in the air given his...abilities vs mine." Sakura replied, careful of her words. Stretching a bit before exiting the ring, she added. "Malcom is a tough one by anyone's standard. In one-on-one, he's almost unbeatable. Let's hope I can exploit that almost."

Trent stayed silent as heard her, once she made her way out of the ring he did too. Heading to the showers.

 _ **And done! Well, Rio and Sakura got into it and the latter got a little help with her nerves. What do people think? Are things going well? Is there something that can be worked on? Leave a review and tell me what you thought. Until next time!**_


	3. The gauntlet is thrown

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Jacob and Derek are just wrapping up a work-out, each going over to towel off and get a drink of water. Derek looks over to Jacob before asking, "So, heard you went to Berserk with Trent. How did it go with Hagiwara?"

Jacob sighed as he sat on the bench. "It didn't go well...she's way too arrogant for her own good. She thinks shes a good wrestler and all but I know for a fact that she isn't! I just really want to make her tap."

Derek chuckled. "Sounds like she rubbed you the wrong way, but don't forget she hasn't tapped since Toyada started training her. It won't be easy, and that's coming from me." he joked, taking a drink.

Jacob rolled his eyes at him, "She did rub me the wrong way and I swear I'll make her tap...In fact, I have something planned for the two of us later today." he said.

"Know anything about Kazuma? I can't seem to find enough on her to prepare. She changes her style depending on her opponent, it seems."

"Kazama? She's a bit of a tomboy actually, a good grappler and submission wrestler. I think you can handle her though."

Derek nodded before taking another drink. "Care to share this little plan? I'll listen in return for the valuable information on Kazuma." he asked, leaning toward the other wrestler.

Jacob would cross his arms under his chest, "I've planned a meeting with Hagiwara later today. She thinks she's soooo good, that she hasn't tapped in a year. I'm going to make our bout an I QUIT match after I get mutual consent from that fake-wrestler."

"If getting beaten by my sister over and over has taught me anything, it's don't underestimate a wrestler just because they're a girl. Think this through carefully or you may be the one tapping, Jacob." Derek warned, standing. "But, if you intend to go through with it, I guess I can help you train for it." he offered.

Jacob shook his head, " I dont want her to just tap, I want her to say those words ' I quit' on the mic, that way she will learn her place." Jacob was too hot headed to listen. " I've got to meet Hagiwara soon, I dont need training...I'm already the best." he said.

Derek just shook his head. _This is going to end badly for you if you don't be careful. I've seen the matches, Hagiwara isn't a normal girl by any means._ he thought, watching Jacob leave. "Guess I should find someone to help me train for my match with Kazuma." he sighed, wandering around for a sparring partner.

...

Jacob was not impressed by Sakura Hagiwara at all. He thought she was an average wrestler at best and wanted to expose her, if she hadn't tapped in a year thats because she never wrestled someone as good as him. Jacob was in the Berserk locker room gym, changed into his blue briefs. He had taken a nice shower to freshen up as he took his phone out and texted Sakura, "Hey, I'm here...meet me in one of the private wrestling rooms." he texted her before heading out to the designated private wrestling room.

Sakura sighed as she looked at the text she had received, but showed up like Jacob wanted. "What do you want Jacob? I have training to get back to." she asked dryly, not at all impressed with the male wrestler's antics.

The two were alone in the private wrestling room, with wrestling mats a ring. "You and I have a problem. I'm here to solve it...and hey look at me when I talk to you Hagiwara." he glared at her, walking up to her face to face.

Sakura suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "Just spit it out, my time is precious and I don't feel like wasting it on some hothead who thinks he's the best thing since John Cena." the idol-turned-wrestler demanded.

Jacob would grit his teeth, bumping his nose into hers as he bumped chests with her. "Listen you arrogant wrestler! I'm going to beat that streak of yours. I know you haven't tapped in a year and Im going to change that. I know all matches are standard but I am here to challenge you to make our match an I QUIT match, so one of us has to say those words in order for the other to win." He said as he took a step back. " I know you're a delicate flower, an idol turned wrestler...so you won't accept it, will you?"

Sakura briefly considered her options. _That would present a problem with Return Counter. I usually just channel all my Retaliation into my Sakura Special, but an I QUIT match would pretty much take that off the table._ she thought. _Of course it could just show Jacob how determined I really am to keep my streak, and I'd really love to put this hothead in his place._ Her mind made up, she replied, "Sounds like fun. It would be nice to hear you scream 'I QUIT' since it has been so long since I've heard it in one of my matches."

Jacob would grin, it was official. Jacob vs Sakura in an I quit match. The male wrestler would nod his head " Good...I guess now that we are both here, how about we help each other? You interested in a spar?"

Sakura's smirk almost betrayed her. "Alright, but don't blame me when I make you cry." she taunted, engaging Return Counter's second mode(a mode Malcom had told her about), Energy Dispersal.

Jacob laughed, "You won't make me cry. I have never lost to a woman before! Not in a spar nor in a match...you should shower first, you smell like a sweaty gym bag" he grinned as he got in the ring.

"You're worse than me, I've smelled sewage better than you." Sakura shot back, stepping into the ring. "And now I just feel honored, I'll get to be the first woman to beat you, you John Cena wannabe."

"Not gonna shower? Fine you sweaty tomboy...you're just going to get even more sweaty anyway. No way Im losing to an idol." he growled as he lunged in to lock up with her.

Sakura dodged to the left by the skin of her teeth before backing up, going in for a dropkick. "Take this!" she called.

"Ouufffff" he cried out as she avoided the lock up and smacked his chest with a high dropkick, causing him to drop down on his back

Sakura wasted no time, maneuvering his legs and falling back to complete the figure four. But she wasn't done, lifting her opponent up by his legs to lock in the hanging leglock. "How do you like this?" she shouted.

Jacob had never wrestled a woman like her before, she was one of the best he ever fought. Quickly, he was found trapped in a figure eight leg lock "AHHHH HAGIWARA" he yelled as his body glistened in sweat. Jacob would crawl back, looking to grab the ring ropes

Sakura, noticing how close he was and seeing she couldn't do much to stop him, released Jacob and rolled to her feet. Thankfully, due to Energy Dispersal's power saving side-effect she barely felt winded.

Jacob was panicking, how could this woman be this good. Could she really be the strongest in the world? Jacob shook his head, no! There was no way she could be. Jacob would pull himself up to his feet as he glared at Hagiwara, looking to lunge in for a clothesline.

Sakura ducked the rather obvious attack and got behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle and German Suplexing him. The clothesline failed and Sakura was behind her, her arms wrapped around his waist as she slammed him down on his back, executing a thunderous german suplex.

"AHHHHH" he yelled as he was down on his back, groaning in pain.

As she released her opponent, Sakura remembered something Elena had taught her a while back. Before Jacob could get up, she wrapped her arms around his right leg and pulled it upward, pinning his arm behind her back to lock in the kneebar.

He then felt his leg being stretched as Sakura had him trapped in a vicious knee bar.

"You give up yet?" Sakura asked, pulling tighter.

"URGHH NO." he yelled, using his free hand to send a couple of forearm strikes into her back.

Sakura only tightened the hold. "Gonna have to do better than that if you want to get loose," she taunted.

Jacob was still in pain, he had never wrestled someone like Hagiwara before who was so determined. The two were scheduled to wrestle in the torunament next week in an I Quit match but decided to spar anyways, just to get to feel each other out. Sakura had him trapped bad, stretching his leg away and put pressure on his knee "AHHHHHH." He yelled in pain, using his free leg to kick at her leg while his forearm lightly struck her back.

Meanwhile, hearing all this commotion, Trent stormed in the gym room, in his blue briefs as he rushed towards the ring "HEY STOP IT YOU TWO!" he yelled.

Sakura was on her feet faster than even she thought possible as she turned toward Trent, who was followed closely by Misaki. "He challenged me, I swear!" Sakura said frantically, seeing her mentor looking at her disapprovingly.

The two mentors stormed in the ring and the two rookies, drenched in sweat immediately got back up on their feet although it took longer for Jacob to get back up due to the pain in his knee. "Urgh no way! She challenged me!" Jacob lied. Jacob tried to get to Sakura face to face, shoving her a bit as Trent looked to get in the way

"STOP IT Jacob." he yelled to his student.

Misaki pulled Sakura back by her arm with a snort. "The only one Sakura has ever challenged is Rio, and that was when she joined Berserk." she retorted. "No way is she responsible, especially since Chinatsu told me she saw her go in after checking her phone." Sakura perked up at her mentor's defense, but Misaki continued, "Even so, she shouldn't have given into such a brazen challenge so easily."

Trent was a bit upset at hearing that but he couldn't say it. He released Jacob's shoulder and turned around, raising his eyebrow at Misaki "Wait...I'm sure it's not Jacob's fault this happened. Im sure Sakura was the one who did this." Trent would say as he approached Misaki, with tensions growing high as the two mentors stood face to face now.

Jacob kept glaring at Sakura, "Come on Sakura, I'm right here...be a woman and come face to face with me if you wanna say something."

Sakura checked her Retaliation. _Not enough to really boost my damage, not to mention Misaki's already mad at me._ she thought. "Can we just say we're both at fault before someone says something they're going to regret later?" she asked the two older wrestlers, pointedly ignoring Jacob's challenge.

Jacob would say silent as he was ignored by Sakura. Meanwhile Trent and Misaki squared off against each other face to face, Sakura tried to intervene and play peace as she tried to share the blame between her and Jacob. Trent would glare at Misaki, "Well, are you okay with that Misaki?" he said pressing himself against her nose to nose

Misaki scoffed but backed off. "If Sakura says they're both at fault, I'll believe her." she said finally. "But please keep your pupil on a leash and I'll do the same with mine. Let's go Sakura." The Berserk Ace left with a very downtrodden Sakura in tow.

"I'm really sorry about all this, Misaki." Sakura muttered.

Misaki looked back at her mentee. "Just don't let it happen again. Don't forget your performance and behavior in this gym and in the ring reflect on me." she sighed.

"Don't worry, I won't let ANYTHING like that happen again." Sakura promised.

Trent was a bit pissed at Misaki's comments but he stayed silent and took himself and Jacob back out to the gym locker room, explaining him his actions and condemning them. The tournament was close and nobody could afford an injury or anything.

 _ **And done. Well that happened, and I think Jacob got knocked down a peg. So what did people think? Leave a review with your opinion, please be respectful, and I'll see you next week!**_


	4. Confidence boosts and reality calls

_**Big thanks to Teenwrestler for helping me with this and making a sequel possible. And a quick thanks to Jazzlover20 for catching my mistake last week.**_

 ** _Darkenss and Light, Into the Chaos!_**

Malcom was just practicing at his private gym when Moe comes in. Noticing the brunette walking in, Malcom pauses his training to greet her. "Hey Speedster, what can I do for ya?"

Moe was a bit nervous about this whole thing, she decided to give Malcom a visit at his private estate. Upon noticing him doing his training and feeling a bit bad for making him pause, she would scratch the back of her head "Oh, nothing much- just thought I'd stop by hehe before the big day you know...anyway, sorry i didn't mean to bother you while yo train."

Malcom saw through that lie easily enough. "Alright, you've given me the nervous back-out response, now what's up?" he asked humorously, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a drink.

She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to bother him before the big tournament but somehow she would feel better talking with him. "Ah...well, nothing I was just a bit nervous about the tournament really...I dont think I belong there with all the other talented wrestlers..." she said.

The Battle Supremacy weilder rolled his eyes at his friend's worries. "If you didn't belong with all the other 'talented wrestlers' then why do you think I asked you to join my Legion squad? Besides, if you could knock Snow-Hair out in one kick like you told me about then you can sure as hell beat anyone in that bracket and yes that includes me." he stated, quickly cutting off any response to the contrary by adding, "You and Retaliator might be the only ones who CAN beat me. You certainly have the skills and your little tricks are basically going to counter mine." Grabbing Moe's shoulder and tilting her head up to look him in the eye, he finished by saying, "Moe, if I don't win our match, I have no doubt who's going to win this tournament. You."

Moe needed a boost in confidence and Malcom certainly helped her in getting that. Her eyes glowed and almost watered up listening to his speech as he was very honest about her chances. She smiled sheepishly as he mentioned how she knocked Rio out once and she was happy to know Malcom respected her a wrestler and even telling her how good she would be against Sakura or even himself. She blushed massively when she was grabbed by the shoulders as she looked into her eyes, her mouth wide open for a bit "Malcom..." she resisted the temptation to kiss him before nodding "Thanks Malcom...I needed that, I knew I could count on you."

Malcom smiled. "That's what I'm here for Speedster. Now how about hitting the kitchen to see what they cooked up? I'm starving." he asked, chuckling as he heard Moe's stomach rumble. "Sounds like you are too. Come on, I know you get lost around here without an escort."

Moe flashed a bright smile as she jumped up and down, "Aw yeah Malcom, I'm starving! Lets go eat." she said in an excited tone, bumping his shoulder lightly as she followed him into the kitchen.

...

Jacob was pissed, he didn't expect Sakura Hagiwara to be so strong! The tournament was next week and she pretty much woman-handled him in the ring. Whats worse, their match was now an I quit match so the stakes were up. He was lucky the two had to be broken apart otherwise Hagiwara would have made him tap before their actual match. He stormed back in the Dominion gym, still sweat tired and pissed.

As he entered, Derek took one look at the rookie and smirked. "So, how'd it go?" he asked, though he had heard Trent yelling at Jacob for the past five minutes. The whole gym probably had with how loud the ace was.

Jacob had to admit it, there was no other way about it. There was a week left and he had to step up his game, he couldn't make up excuses or hide behind anything. "I...I need to go, I've had a rough day against Hagiwara and I got into trouble with Misaki and Trent...I will get stronger and beat Hagiwara...the wold will see" he said as he packed his things and began to leave.

Derek could only nod. "We can start when you're back. See you later, bro."

 ** _And done! The gauntlet is truely thrown and Moe has met with Malcom for a small talk. Seems like everyone's getting nervous about this huh? Well, until next time!_**


	5. Rio Rises

**_Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!_**

Derek Masters was excited to be wrestling Rio Kazama. He had never met her before and with all the attention around Hagiwara, Jacob, Malcom etc, Derek and Rio were somewhat ignored by most of the bookies and other wrestlers . He was interested in a good training session today, in his blue wrestling briefs, he had taken a nice shower and was backstage in the locker room getting ready as he put his blue wrist bands on.

Rio had just stepped out into the main gym when she spotted Derek. Knowing Misaki had offered to let some of the Dominion wrestlers train at Berserk in exchange for letting them do the same, she wasn't phased by the fact he was here. "Hey, Derek right?"

Derek was doing some light meditation on the bench, before hearing someone call out to him. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful silver haired woman, clad in purple sports bra and briefs, she was fairly toned too. Derek knew from talking to Jacob, that this was indeed Rio Kazama. Derek smiled as he got up off the bench and approached her "Hey, yeah thats me. You're...Rio Kazama, right? My opponent?" he smiled as he gave her his hand for a handshake.

"That's me. Glad to officially meet the guy I have to beat to get at your pals." Rio replied, taking the brunette's hand with a grin.

"Haha you're pretty confident. I like wrestling confident wrestlers, cant wait to see what you can do in the ring." he said with a smile as the two shook firmly.

"Hear you're pretty good. The Dominion boss's own flesh and blood."

"That's right, I've heard you're pretty good yourself so it should be a good match." he said letting her hand go. "So whats up? I heard you had a little fight with Sakura yesterday, everything okay?"

"Rookie getting a big head since she started winning, you get how that goes." Rio shrugged,

"Hah, I guess so. I'm interested to see a rematch between you and Hagiwara someday." he said with a smirk.

"Specially since I heard she and your pal Jacob got into it the other day. How did he take that?" Rio continued.

"Yeah he got into trouble, Sakura out-wrestled him and the two got into trouble for fighting like that." he sighed. "Anyways, I know you're good in the ring...but..." he smirked, gently bumping his shoulder with hers in a friendly and flirty manner. "How about a little private challenge?" he whispered.

"What'cha got in mind? I don't do anything where outfits come off if that's what your thinkin." Rio teased, enjoying the reaction.

Derek would laugh a bit at her teasing "Haha nah, I wouldn't want that outfit to come off- it looks good on you, purple suits you." he said tapping her shoulder as he stood face to face with her. " I know we both showered and are fresh right now, its early in the day...how about you and me go to a private wrestling room and have ourselves a little oil wrestling match? First to submit...buys the other lunch." he winked.

"That sounds suspiciously like a match and a date." Rio continued teasing before shrugging. "Guess it could be fun. Its been so long since I took out a guy out in a match. Don't think it's happened since I was still a rookie." she muttered the last sentence as she followed Derek toward the oil wrestling ring.

"Could be both, a wrestling-date" he laughed as he playfully nudged her shoulder with his. Derek showed Rio the way as the two entered a private wrestling room, where just the two of them were there. The room was small and was fully matted with wrestling mats with bottles of wrestling oil stacked in the shelf. " Hope the place isn't too warm for you" he said. " You can get on your knees in the middle of the mat, I can oil you up if you want?" he asked getting some bottles of oil from the shelves.

Rio smirked. "That supposed to be an offer for the match or something else?" she asked, turning and kneeling on the mat. "Come on, I don't got all day."

Derek didn't know his opponent was quite the fun woman, "Oh for the match...don't worry about having all day or not, Im going to leave you so exhausted after this match you're not going to be doing much" he grinned as he got in behind her. Derek would squirt some oil on his palms " Just relax Rio" he said as he got down on his knees behind her, he started to rub her shoulders with his hands, spreading the oil over her shoulder blade before doing her neck to get it oiled. He squirted oil all over her back before massaging her back and doing the back of her neck before moving onto her arms, under arms. "You smell pretty nice." he said before squirting more oil on her thighs and running it evenly around her thighs. "Alright your front." he said as he moved over to her front, pouring oil on his palms before rubbing her firm abs, waist and around her chest area, careful not to touch her breasts.

"There all done!"

Rio was, to say the least, amazed at not only Derek's masterful work with the oil but also his seeming immunity to being flustered by her less-than-innocent comments. Hell, he almost had her flustered with that last one before he applied the oil. "Alright, only fair I help do yours. And you should know I have a surprising amount of stamina, so tiring me out is gonna be hard."

Derek smiled as he was done, he had taken some classes for a professional massage therapist once so he knew what he was doing. He tapped her abs to compliment them as he nodded "Sure, lets see what you can do then" he grinned as he got down on his knees infront of her. " Oh I have quite the stamina as well, lets see who can out-last who...I hope you dont mind working up a sweat Miss. Tomboy." he joked.

Rio rolled her eyes as she began. Unlike with Derek, she decided she should strike up some sort of conversation as she worked. "So how come you don't seem so 'I'm gonna beat any girl I come across' like Jacob? Can't help but wonder at the 180 of your attitudes."

Derek sighed as he relaxed, feeling her hands massage and oil his chiseled body. "Well...he's a rookie and he's young. He's got the hot blood in him which makes him a bit bratty. I can respect my opponents, male or female...it doesn't matter if you're good in the ring. Wrestling isn't always about being the best but I know thats what most people want...I just want to do MY best." he said. " Rio...I know it hurts but...Sakura Hagiwara is the best wrestler..."

Rio sighed as she finished his back and moved to his arms. "I know, but the fact she's so cocky recently just rubs me the wrong way. Then there's the thing where I got kicked from Battle Gears while she managed to end the thing, it's just kinda frustrating that the little idol I destroyed her first time in the ring has managed to basically surpass me. Turn please."

Derek listened to her, she was seriously feeling bad at how her rival had surpassed her. "Yeah, I know what you mean- she has been acting way too confident lately." Derek would then turn, so now the two were face to face. "Well, what are you going to do about it? You need to get better too Rio...get better and face her again! There's no reason why you can't catch her the way she did you." he said.

Rio smirked as she finished. "Maybe so, but that's gonna take a lot of practice and a way to get past her... trick." she replied, careful of her words. The snow-haired woman set the bottles back on the shelf or in the trashcan before turning. "So ready to get your ass kicked?"

Derek was intrigued on what she was about to say but he had to focus on his match at the moment. He nodded "I hope you face her in this tournament...I'll be watching carefully..." he said as the two were ready to wrestle. Getting down on their knees, all oiled up, in the middle of the mats, the two grappled with each other, their oiled frames pressed together as the two grunted in the grapple, struggling to gain control "Arghhh y-you're pretty strong nghh" he groaned.

Rio chuckled as she tried to push harder. "Thanks, now let's see if you can get the upper hand." She replied, twisting and trying to grab him, which the oil made difficult but she managed, lifting and tossing him a few inches. It would have been farther, but again oil.

Derek would feel Rio push into him, the two struggled harder and harder as Derek was losing ground when she twisted a bit, his grip slipped due to the oil and Rio grabbed him before tossing him down on his back _THUD_ "Oufffff" he grunted.

"Come on, there's no way your done yet." Rio taunted, gripping his legs. "Here's a special directly from Malcom," she added, locking in a Figure-4 and pulling.

"AHHHHH we are just getting started babe" he said as he yelled in pain from the figure four. However, due to the oil, Derek managed to slide his legs back and slip free from the grip. Derek would then get up on his knees, looking to grab Rio by the hair and pull her towards him, attempting to lock in a front face headlock.

Rio "tsked" at her opponent escaping so easily, but found herself in a headlock. 'Crap, this isn't good.' she thought, twisting her head to escape while throwing a few elbow shots to loosen the grip.

Derek grunted in pain from the elbow strikes as he loosened up the headlock. Derek would attempt to thump his hip into hers to try and flip her onto her back on the ring mat for a judo toss.

Rio hit the mat with a thud and grunted in pain. "Not bad, Masters."

Derek had the headlock locked in tight, he squeezed her head but it was hard to keep a good grip because of the oil. Still, her elbow strikes winded him out but he managed to toss her over his hip and shift her down on her back infront of him. With her down infront of him, he would attempt to snake his body on top of her, grapevining her legs with his while pinning her hands above her head.

Rio struggled, trying to break free of her opponent and not having much luck. _Damn, I'm in trouble if I don't figure something out fast._ she thought, redoubling her efforts to break free.

Derek struggled, their oiled bodies rubbing off against each other as he tried to keep her pinned while pressing his own fit frame down onto her. However, due to their oiled bodies and her struggling it was hard to keep up on top "Arghh come on Rio! At this rate you'll never beat Hagiwara COME ON" he pumped her.

That broke the proverbial camel's back as she let out a roar before shoving him off of her. She threw a wild punch, catching his chin before getting behind him and locking in an abdominal stretch. "How's this then?" the snow-haired wrestler demanded, tightening the hold as best she could.

Rio managed to shove Derek off of her, the two got back up on their feet and Rio struck his chin with a stiff punch before getting in behind to trap him in a abdominal stretch submission. "AHHHHH" he moaned, wriggling about, trying to use the oil to slip free.

"Oh no ya don't!" Rio practically snarled, putting all the strength she could gather into her move, she tightened the hold to it's max. _So what if I don't have some Sacred Gear or Gift like the others?_ she thought angrily. _I'm still one of Berserk's best. I'm still one of the toughest bitches in this gym, and I'm gonna fucking prove it!_ her thoughts finished and she smirked at the cries of pain.

Despite their oiled frame, Derek couldn't find a way to escape the submission, he wriggled and tried to escape but Rio held on tight, stretching his abdomen more and more. "Arrghhh URGHH AHHH" he yelled before his free hand tapped her thigh, signalling his submission. "RIO I SUBMIT!" he verbally said as well admitting defeat in their oil wrestling match.

Rio released him with a smirk. "Thanks man. That helped me realize what I needed to go into this thing at full power." she said, reaching out her hand. "But don't think I forgot our deal." she added with a chuckle.

Derek fell on his back with Rio standing tall, the two glistening in oil and sweat as Rio looked down on him with a smirk, thanking him for the match and boost of confidence as he gave him her hand. Derek smiled as he nodded and took her hand, getting back up on his feet as the two went face to face. "Oww yeah good match...hehe yeah I remember the deal, lunch on me." he smiled.

"Great. Got anywhere in mind? If not I know this great sandwich place close by." Rio suggested, beginning out the door. _I will prove I can win this damn tournament, without some special power._ she swore to herself.

Derek was okay with Rio's suggestion as the two walked out of the private wrestling room towards the locker room area, "Yeah, the sandwhich place seems fine..." he said as the two walked side by side. "You...you really want to win this tournament huh?" he said in a slow tone as the two entered the locker room area.

"Yeah. Like I said earlier, I can't get over Hagiwara surpassing me. I'll take her out if and when she gets to me in this right after I kick your ass in our match." she replied, grinning at her own jab.

 _ **Well, Rio's got a bit of a confidence boost and a possible ally. What did people think of this one? Leave a review and tell me what worked and what didn't. Until next time!**_


	6. The tournament begins! Sakura vs Jacob!

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

It's the first night of the tournament and the crowd is cheering with anticipation. The announcer calls, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming! The tournament event between The Berserk and Dominion wrestling gyms is now underway!" Sakura's entrance music started playing. "And we all know what that means. Please help me welcome the diva who turned herself around in the ring, Sakura Hagiwara!" the crowd cheered as Sakura ran to the ring and jumped over the rope and landed in her corner.

...

The day was finally here, there was no excuses, no running away- the impromptu fight was stopped but now there was nothing to stop these two. Sakura was undefeated for a year, she hadn't tapped out since her jobber days. She was on her way to become the strongest wrestler in the world but Jacob wanted the same, he wanted to beat her and claim that for himself. The Perfect Storm would change into his blue wrestling briefs with white boots as he headed outside the Berserk gym arena. "And her opponent, The Perfect Storm of the Dominion...JACOB MASTERS!" the announcer called as he made his way out, he was robed in a fancy white and blue robe as he made his way into the ring, de-robing just before getting in.

He would make his way into the ring, his perfect body on his display as he glared at Hagiwara. "Hold on. Me and Hagiwara-san and have an announcement." he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Jacob but stepped forward. "That's right, Jacob and I have agreed to make this an I QUIT match. His idea, I just went along with it." she added.

"Kick his ass Sakura!" One of her usual fanboys called.

"Show him how bad he messed up, challenging you like that!" another cheered.

The two young wrestlers were face to face now as the referee got a mic and handed it over to Jacob as he requested for it, they would need it for an I quit match anyways. Jacob would press into Sakura as he stared her down. "Hagiwara-san." he said on the mic, "Do you quit?" he asked, putting the mic to her lip, having the arrogance to ask her to quit even before they started.

Sakura smirked. "No way. I'll make you sorry you ever challenged me." she replied, taking a step back.

The announcer got her bearings after a moment and said, "And the gauntlet is thrown! Now that this is an I QUIT match, one can only wonder 'Will this will break Hagiwara's winning streak? Or will Masters fall to the lovely lady?"

…

Malcom rolled his eyes. "Jacob's screwed." he said casually.

"What to you mean?" Moe asked. "Even Miss Sakura will have to tap eventually, right?"

"Depends on if she can pull off THAT move." Malcom replied.

Moe looked to her friend in confusion, then her eyes widened. "Wait! Are you saying you taught her..."

...

Jacob grinned back, "Just because you're undefeated in the past year doesn't mean you're a good wrestler now. Remember, you are still just a jobber." he hissed. Jacob would offer his hands to her, looking to lock up in a collar and elbow lock up with her. "Come on, be a woman and grapple with me." he hissed as he ignored the crowd.

Sakura snarled before twisting her wrist, throwing Jacob off balance before tossing him. "Why don't you wait for the bell? Or are you so eager to lose you can't wait that long?" she hissed, stepping back. She absently noted the crowd was cheering her on while booing Jacob.

Hagiwara and Jacob clearly did not like each other, Sakura wasn't happy at Jacob trying to wrestle before the bell and grabbed his out-stretched hand, twisting it before tossing him to the ground to embarrass him, even lecturing him. Jacob's cheek flushed red as he got back up and pressed up to Hagiwara, shoving and pushing her as tempers flare "URGH what is your problem?!" he hissed. "FINE...let the bell ring." he said.

The crowd continued booing Jacob as both took their places.

DING DING DING!

As Sakura heard the bell, she instantly went for her patented dropkick.

Jacob didn't care for the crowd, he entered this tournament to win and break Hagiwara's winning streak! The bell rang and Sakura nailed him with the dropkick "Urghh" he grunted in pain as he staggered back, his back hitting the corner turnbuckle.

Sakura grabbed his arm and whipped him into the opposite corner post before coming behind him and German Suplexing him. She got back to her feet and looked at her opponent, deciding on her next move. "Alright, now how do you like this?" she asked, turning him on his back and putting him in a camel clutch.

Sakura was all over him, shoving him back to the corner by hitting her dropkick and following that up with a Irish whip to the other corner. He bounced off the turnbuckle and backed up straight into Hagiwara who slammed him down on his back by a thunderous German suplex _THUD_ "URGH" he cried as his back hit the mats hard. She wasn't done, finishing the combo by applying a camel clutch "AHHHHHHH" he yelled as he shook his head, trying to bridge up a bit. Jacob would try to wrap his hands around her ankle and try to get back up on his feet, lifting her up on her feet as he fell backwards, trying to slam her down on her back!

Sakura gasped in pain as her back hit the mat. _Damn that sucked._ she thought. _I have to figure something else out. I don't want to use THAT yet, so let's try something more like this._ the idol-turned-wrestler got her feet back under her, placing her hands on the mat. "Low Cyclone." she whispered, spinning on her hands with legs outstretched.

...

Malcom chuckled dryly. "That vixen is stealing my move." he commented.

Rio looked at the teen surprised. "You're not upset?" she asked.

"Long as she doesn't use Rain of Blood I don't really care."  
...

Sakura smirked as she began gaining momentum, sweeping Jacob's feet out from under him before connecting with his jaw and knocking him away.

"Urgh" he groaned as he clutched his jaw in pain.

Sakura was a little surprised. _Guess I don't have as much power behind it as Malcom. That move was supposed to knock him out._ she thought. "Alright, what am I gonna do to you next?" she wondered, jumping for a body slam.

Jacob was starting to sweat, Hagiwara was the toughest wrestler he had ever fought! She took some time thinking on what to do, allowing him to roll out of the way as her body came down, hitting the mat! Jacob would quickly pounce on her, wrapping his arms around her neck and squeezing her as he locked in a sleeperhold! "ASK HER!" he yelled.

The referee placed a mic next to her mouth, "Hagiwara-san, do you quit?"

"No way!" Sakura shouted back. _Gotta get loose, but his grip is even stronger than Rio's._ she thought, struggling left and right until she managed to get a grip on the bottom rope.

"Okay, rope break."

Sakura got to her feet, trying to get precious oxygen back into her lungs before noticing Jacob was coming for her again.

Jacob squeezed her as hard as he could but Hagiwara refused to give up. She eventually got to the ring ropes and the referee called for the break. "You should have quit there Hagiwara." he hissed as she got back up on her feet. Jacob would close in the gap, slapping Hagiwara's breasts with a quick chop to back her up in the corner, before driving his shoulder into her belly to drive the wind out of her.

Sakura gasped, but managed to stay on her feet and stagger forward before getting her second wind and charging for Jacob, going for her dropkick again and dropping Jacob. "Alright, how about this one?" she asked, putting him into a figure four leglock. "You give up yet?" she asked, pulling the hold tighter.

His shoulder digged into her abs as he knocked the wind out of her before backing up. "Look at you! You're not a real wres-OUUFFFF" before he could finish, her boots smacked his face as he dropped down on his back, Hagiwara trapped him in a figure four causing him to scream in pain but refuse to quit. Jacob would press his palms against the ring mats and push up, before reversing their positions, putting Hagiwara in more pressure now in her own figure four "Arghh YOU QUIT?" he demanded.

"No way no how!" Sakura shouted angrily, struggling until she shook loose. She got to her feet and looked at her opponent. "Alright, let's see if I can really do this." she muttered. She clotheslined him, knocking him onto his back before rolling him over and crossing his legs for what appeared to be an indian spinebuster, but she was turned wrong. Sakura reached forward, grabbing Jacob's arms, crossing them, and rolling backwards. "What do you think of this one? Total Lockdown!"  
...

"She actually used it." Malcom chuckled, watching one of his two rivals perform the submission move.

"I'm confused, what's going on?" Rio asked.

"Well Rio," Malcom began. "I actually wanted to use this move in Battle Gears, but I lacked the flexibility for it. It basically combines the spinebuster, cross-arm camel clutch, and bow-and-arrow submisisons, leaving no part of the target's body unaccounted for. The ultimate submission, Total Lockdown."

"But this is the only type of match that it can be used effectively." Moe added, pointing to Sakura. "Don't you see it?"

Rio looked and smirked. "I get it. Use this hold in a regular match, you'll end up getting a three-count before your opponent taps, but in an I QUIT match..." she trailed off.

"No one can match it. It's simply a matter of who's endurance will give first." Malcom finished with a demonic smirk.

...

"Well, you give up yet?" Sakura demanded.

The two fought hard, Sakura knocked Jacob back down with a thunderous clothesline, making him scream in pain. She would then begin to trap him in a unique submission, called "Total Lockdown" His arms and legs were folded as she rolled onto her back, pulling Jacob over her in a unique submission move, trapping all his limbs as she stretched him. "AHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled shaking his head, although he had no room to move. Sweat dripping down his body onto Hagiwara as she pretty much had him. "I QUIT I QUIT AHHHH!" he yelled.

DING DING DING!

"And it's over! Your winner is Sakura Hagiwara!" the announcer exclaimed. "In a move never seen before, she pulls out a landslide victory." The ref raises Sakura's arm in victory as said ravenette is smiling happily.

Jacob never experienced such a move, he was in pain and he could not really move at all, he couldn't counter it as his limbs were trapped and he had no choice but to quit wrestling against this woman. Her win meant she was undefeated still, her winning streak continuing with the only bump in her record was the draw with Malcom. Jacob would lay down in the ring, drenched in sweat and panting in defeat.

Sakura turned to her hot-headed opponent, noticing he still hadn't stood. Pulling from the ref's grip, she turned and extended her hand. "You okay? That last move was pretty nasty." she asked. Let it never be said Sakura wasn't a good sport.

Jacob glared up at Hagiwara, he thought she had pity on him. "Ngh...I'm fine..." he slapped her hand away as he slowly got back up on his feet. Glaring at her eyes "You won..." he said as he shrugged his shoulder and bumped his shoulder into hers, still sour as he exited the ring- rushing backstage.

Sakura watched him go, looking slightly downcast until she heard her friends coming out to congradulate her. Malcom was smirking, no doubt going to comment on her use of his moves. Moe was smiling brightly, praises on her tongue already. Rio just smirked with a "Not bad Hagiwara."

 _ **And done! Let's be honest, a lot of us saw this outcome since the chapter started. Sorry for the weird flow, that's what happens when there are two authors trying to do a character each. Well, I guess I should say leave a review and tell me what you thought. Next time: Ace Match, Misaki vs Trent!**_


	7. Ace Match! Misaki VS Trent

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

The crowd was back in their seats, anxiously awaiting the next match. "Alright, let's get this next match underway! First up is the reigning champion of Berserk, Misaki Toyoda!" Everyone cheered as the Berserk Ace made her way to the ring. _This is it, now I'm gonna see if I'm the strongest of the two of us._ Misaki thought with a smirk.

Finally, Trent was going to wrestle Misaki- his long time friend. Champion vs Champion. Trent was in his blue briefs and white boots, traditional Dominion attire as he made his way out. " And second, reigning champion of Dominion, Trent Masters" the announcer called as Trent made his way into the ring. The Masterpiece would walk up to Misaki, the two stood face to face. " Anxious? Mmm you smell nice today Misaki." he teased.

Misaki blushed slightly, replying, "Focus on the match, or you'll end up getting your ass kicked again." before extending her hand for a shake.

Trent laughed as he leaned in to her, shaking her hand. " I am focused on the match! I can't compliment my lovely opponent?" he grinned as he parted ways with her. Standing in the middle of the ring, waiting for the bell.

Misaki would be lying if she said she wasn't affected by Trent's words, but she quickly blocked the feelings as she waited.

DING DING DING!

With the sound of the bell, the Berserk Ace moved. She figured she'd start simple with a clothesline as she extended her arm.

Trent would duck under her clothesline attempt, getting in behind to wrap his arm around her waist and slam her down on her back as he executed a German suplex. Trent would follow that up with a boston crab submission "Nghh! You submit babe?"

"Not a chance!" she replied, pushing off the mat and rolling both wrestlers onto their sides, breaking the hold before she got to her feet, grabbing Trent and throwing him to the center of the ring. With that out of the way, she sat on his back before putting him in a camel clutch. "How about you, tough guy? Give up yet?"

With Trent slamming her down on her back and trapping her in a boston crab, Misaki bore the pain before reversing the submission and throwing Trent to the middle of the ring where she would mount her opponent to trap him in a camel clutch. "Mnngghh! N-no way Misaki." he would hiss, his hands fighting her grip.

…

"Anyone else think they're flirting more than wrestling?" Sakura wondered.

Derek would nod "Yeah, I noticed that too." he would agree with Hagiwara.

…  
Back in the ring, Misaki eventually released Trent from the hold before pulling him to his feet, whipping him into the ropes and clotheslining him on the rebound before picking him up and powerbombing him. The ref came over and began counting . "1...2..."

Trent was freed from the clutch but was whipped into the ring ropes where Misaki knocked him back down with a thunderous clothesline and she followed it up with a huge powerbomb. "AHHHH" he yelled but kicked out at before 3.

Misaki stood with a smirk. _Wouldn't be much fun if he went down that easy anyway._ she thought. Trent got back up on his feet, he got smacked back down and subsequently trapped in a armbar.

The ref came to Trent. "Masters, do you give up?" she asked.

He screamed in pain but started to slowly push up, looking to grab his trapped arm with his free one to pull it up, dragging Misaki up as well before slamming her back down in a small yet painful slam. Once free, he would grab her by the hair and pull her up, trapping her in a bearhug submission. "Do you give up?" he said, nuzzling her neck on purpose with his lips.

Misaki blushed madly at the contact, but screamed "No!" before testing to see if she could move her arms. _Of course not, that would be too easy._ she thought dryly, starting to kick wildly in an attempt to free herself. She managed to shake loose and retreat, catching what breath she could before Trent was on her again.

Trent crushed the Ace in his strong arms, squeezing and shaking her but she managed to break Masterpiece attempted to rush in, going for a spear to ram his shoulder into her abs and back her up in the corner turnbuckle.

Misaki gasped, her back slamming into the turnbuckle painfully before managing to get away, Trent slamming into the turnbuckle and having the wind knocked out of him. Miskai grabbed Trent's arm, wrapping it around his neck before pulling backward, slamming him into a bridge pin to complete her Misaki special. _Please let this be enough._ she pleaded.

Trent smacked her abs and backed her up but Misaki managed to slip past of him, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around his neck while getting behind him. She would slam him back down as she executed the Misaki Special, keeping the bridge pin position but Trent managed to kick out. He rolled over onto his knees, panting, ass he watched Misaki, who's strap of the one piece had exposed her right boob. "Uh...Misaki...y-your...um..." he said, blushing, pointing at her chest.

Misaki's confusion was obvious until she looked down to see her boob hanging free. Her face's color rivaled that of a tomato as she quickly readjusted her outfit. "Th-thanks Trent." she stuttered out in pure embarrassment.

Trent saw this chance to attack, he quickly lunged in got in behind her, trapping Misaki in his signature move ' The Masterlock'. He would trap her in the full nelson submission, pushing her head down to put pressure on her neck and back, "Come on! TAP." he hissed.

Misaki struggled, seeing a chance and stretching her foot to hang over the bottom rope. "Rope Break!" the ref called, Trent releasing the Berserk Ace as she turned, panting slightly. The match had taken a lot out of her despite the fact it hadn't lasted all that long and she knew she needed to end this. She feigned a spear before dropping low and swinging her leg to knock Trent on his back.

Trent got swept on his back but was he was down on his back, he wrapped his legs around Misaki's legs and yanked to make Misaki go down on her front next to him. Trent would roll over onto her back and wrap his hands around her face and pull back in a cross-face submission.

Misaki tried to roll over, but Trent held her in place. "Come on, shouldn't you buy me dinner before the punishment games?" she asked, trying to buy herself some time before noticing Trent was paying no attention to her legs. She pushed through the pain and managed to get her head under the bottom rope.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely buying you dinner. After you shower off, you smell of sweat." he taunted back as she got to the ropes and he was forced to let go. Trent got back up on his feet and got back to the middle of the ring.

Misaki managed to stand, panting heavily now as her energy was just about spent. _Gotta end this now. Sorry Sakura but I'm going to have to borrow one of your moves._ the ace thought as she ran toward Trent, getting right in front of him before dipping low. She sprung up and threw the first kick, landing perfectly before the second connected, knocking Trent back as she landed in a crouch, making for the pin.

"1...2..."

Trent was surprised when Misaki would use Sakura's finishing move, he didn't expect it and was nailed by the dual kick followed by the pin. "3!" DINGDING _DING_

"And the winner is Misaki Toyoda! After borrowing her protege's special move, the Sakura Special, she beats Masters with the pin." the announcer declared.  
In the ring, Misaki was already helping Trent to his feet. "That was tougher than I remember. Guess you're the Dominion Ace for a reason." she chuckled.

Trent smiled as he was pulled up on his feet, the two hugged as he kissed her on the cheek. "Oww if I had to lose, I knew it was against you" he said as he parted wit the hug and raised her hand. Misaki blushed at the kiss, but smiled all the same as the two wrestlers left the ring.

 _ **And done! Misaki has won and will advance to the next round. What did people think? Everything go well enough? Leave a review and tell me what you thought. Next time: High-speed Brawl! Malcom vs Moe**_


	8. High Speed Brawl! Malcom vs Moe!

_**For missing last week, so sorry about that, I'm hitting you guys with a double chapter post today, enjoy.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Malcom stretched before heading for the ramp. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. Moe was easily one of the few people who could go toe-to-toe with him and stand a chance of winning. The challenge made him feel adrenaline pump through his veins. Out in the stadium, he could hear the announcer start talking.  
"And now for the self-declared king of the ring, it's Malcom Winds!" she called. Malcom made for the ring at a saunter, his smug grin plastered on his face.

Moe was excited to be in this tournament, albeit somewhat nervous. Her fist match was against someone who was probably favourite to win the whole tournament. She was clad in her usual green wrestling two piece, as the announcer called her out, "And his opponent- the Highflying highschooler ready to karate chop her way through the wrestling world...Moe Fukuoa of Berserk!" Moe would clap her hands before rushing out to the ring, jumping up and over the ring ropes to land in the ring.

"Wooo!" she said in an excited tone.

Malcom chuckled at his friend's antics before coming forward. "Hey Speedster, remember what I said." he reminded. "You do belong here whether you think so or not."

Moe nodded at him but with a determined look. The bell would ring _DING_ and Moe would waste no time, she would look to rush at him and attempt a missile dropkick!

Malcom felt his speed increase as he focused on Moe, and with her being airborn he was able to dodge the attack before grabbing her where she fell and powerbombing her and tossing her to the middle of the ring. "You should know better than that, Speedster." he teased, his smug grin ever-present.

Moe would miss her target and to her surprise, would get caught and slammed onto the ring mat for a powerbomb. "AHHH" she yelled as she clutched her back, moaning in pain.

Malcom rolled his eyes before picking her up again, being sure Moe's arms were immobilized before beginning to Bear Hug her. "Come on, Speedster. Show me that strength that I wanted in my group." he taunted, intensifying the pressure.

"Fukuoa, do you give up?" the ref asked the screaming brunette.

"AHHHHHH NOOO!" Moe yelled, shaking her head. Her slender body was being crushed hard by Malcom but she refused to give up. Getting desperate, she would attempt to bring her knee up into his abs while headbutting him.

Malcom staggered, releasing his opponent as he grabbed the rope for support. Despite the pain, though, he was still grinning. "There's that fire." he muttered joyously. "Let's see if I can't snuff it out!" he then screamed, lunging for Moe attempting to throw a punch at her stomach.

Moe would grin. "Bring it Mal!" she would say before lunging right back at him. She would strike his cheek, her fist struck his cheek hard but at the same time felt her ab being punched even more "Ouufffffff" she moaned.

Malcom grunted in pain. While she may not be physically the strongest person he had ever met (that honor went to Zangeif hands down), the momentum behind her swing was enough to seriously hurt. Malcom staggered again before taking the same strategy he had used in Batte Gears, launching punches and kicks at his opponent while she did the same.

Moe would soon pick up the pace, activating her gift, Sonic Strike as she lunged in at Malcom, she would unload his chest and abs with a flurry of punches and kicks, getting faster and stronger each time "Hyaahh" she yelled.

Malcom could feel Battle Supremacy activating over and over as he continued to exchange blows with his rival. _Gotta stay focused._ he coached himself. _Ignore every strike that isn't critical, continue pushing until there's an opening, throw just one more attack._ That was about when he felt the kick to his jaw connect. His speed may have increased but his endurance was still just his and Moe's combined so it hurt like hell. Malcom staggered for the third time and expected either that submission hold like last time or maybe she'd steal his Low Cyclone like Sakura. Then an idea struck him. Before Moe could do either, he dropped low and muttered, "Low Cyclone." spinning on his hands to take Moe's feet out from under her.

Moe was doing it, she was actually beating Malcom. Her fists hit him harder, sharper as did her nimble kicks trained by her karate. Howeve, suddenly Malcom would dip low and spun on his hands, hitting the low cyclone as Sakura did to Jacob and take the speedester out form under her "AHHH" she cried out.

Malcom smirked as the second spin knocked Moe in the jaw, sending her rolling away. Right to the corner post. Feeling his speed ebb, Malcom used what enhanced speed he still had to get to the corner post and flip himself on top. "Sorry Moe, but I really do want to take on Retaliator. Promise I'll make it up to you." he said sincerely, leaping and spinning. "Rain of Blood!" he called, aiming for the still-not-moving girl.

Moe was taken down as she rolled away, now on her back as she panted. She had spent so much early on that she was sort of burnt out a bit. All that had taken a toll on her as Malcom got back up on the top turnbuckle as he spoke to Moe. He leaped up for the rain of blood but Moe managed to roll out of the way. After he crashed and burned, she would quickly go for the pin "One...two..."

Malcom managed to kick out before rolling to his feet, smirking. "Clever vixen, dodging my signature move then going for the pin on the rebound." he complimented, lunging for Moe again to restart their earlier brawl. He threw just as many punches and kicks as before, and he noticed the speed increases were taking longer. _She must be reaching her limit, not that that's ever stopped her before._ he noted.

"Heh you know it Mal." she would say, getting tired. The two began to trade blow, going blow for blow pretty much but Moe was getting tired. Sweat glistened off her body as she started to pant but she still focused, hitting her karate chops and kicks at his ribs.

Malcom could feel his body hitting its limit. Even a well trained body could only handle so much speed before it started coming undone so the boy disengaged and moved around Moe, getting behind her and Fisherman Suplexing her. He was a little surprised when he felt guilty at the following gasp of pain.

Moe felt as if she was out doing him. "Hey get back here and whoa." he caught her in a fisherman suplex but Moe managed to kick out after the count of two.

Malcom tsked as he watched Moe get back to her feet. "Okay then, how about this?" he asked, dropkicking her before grabbing her legs, maneuvering them into his favorite Figure Four Leglock. "Well Speedster, you give?" he asked, tightening the hold.

Sakura used this earlier and Jacob countered it by reversing their positions, Moe would do the same as she turned over onto her belly, putting pressure on Malcoms legs instead.

 _Damn, she's learning._ Malcom thought, noticing the one flaw of this trick. He put his hands on the mat and managed to crawl to the blessedly nearby rope, getting the rope break and getting back to his feet, his smug grin turning to a happy smile. "Damn, only you can push me so far Speedster." he chuckled.

"Heh yeah! I am...you gave me confidence..thanks." she smiled back as she circled him around after he got back up on his feet, looking to catch him off guard by a low drop kick this time.

Malcom rolled his eyes at the obvious ploy and dodged the kick again, this time grabbing her as she sailed past him and bringing his knee into her side. He then dropped her and went for another pin.

"Guughhh!" she cried out, coughing and gagging from the hard knee strike but managed to kick out right after the count of two!

Malcom backed up, smiling. _She's gotten even stronger. That last one should have taken her out._ he thought, figuring his next move. Moe was on him first.

Moe would quickly jump up at his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his head and then flipping him down on his back as she executed a hurricanrana, she stayed on top in a schoolgirl pin position "One...two..."

Malcom managed to kick out, if only barely. _Too close for comfort. I have to end this now._ he thought.

Moe slapped the mat "No way...come on I just wooaaa oufff" she was lost in thought when he suddenly dropped her down with a hard dropkick before going up the top turnbuckle, "Sorry Moe, but we're both at our limits and I refuse to be beaten." he declared, leaping. "Rain of Blood!" This time the attack struck home and Malcom quickly made for the pin.  
The ref appeared. "1...2..."

"OOUFFF" Moe cried as she could not answer the three count, "THREE" the referee counted and the match was over.

"And in a highspeed brawl ending with Malcom's signature move, he wins the match." the announcer declares as the ref lifts his arm in victory.

Malcom only allowed himself a few seconds to enjoy the victory before pulling free and turning to Moe. "You okay?" he asked, holding his hand out to help her up "That last one is always nasty to get hit with, or so I've been told."

"Oowww...yeah...Im good." she said clutching the back of her head as she was pulled up. "Thanks for the match...it was great." she smiled, raising his hand in victory to acknowledge him as the winner.

Malcom smiled before noticing Moe shaking slightly. Seeing her smile and not noticing any tears, he called to memory where she had been struck. _Her leg must be killing her right about now._ he thought as he remembered he had struck her with his heel there. Slinging the Gift wielder's arm around his shoulders, he said, "Don't want you hurting yourself after a match like that." before flicking her in the forehead and starting his trek up the ramp again.

 _ **And done! Poor Moe, but she's the first Berserk wrestler eliminated. At least there's no hard feelings between them, right? Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought. Next time: Final Round! Rio vs Derek!**_


	9. Final Round! Rio vs Derek!

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

The crowd is anxiously awaiting the last match of the day, still on an adrenaline rush from the three previous ones. "Alright folks, this is the last match of the night. After three incredible matches from Berserk and Dominion alike, I have to say I'm interested to see what this match will bring. Will Berserk eliminate their rivals in this tournament? Or will Dominion stay alive with their final contestant?" Rio's entry music began playing. "You all know what that means. Ladies and Gentlemen, Rio Kazuma!" Rio smirked, wearing her usual mask and cape as she made her way to the ring, throwing both off right after entering.

Rio and Derek were already familiar with each other by know, having wrestled in an oil wrestling match and got comfortable with each other as well after going to lunch soon after their bout. However, tonight it was all about business. Soon after Rio was announced, Derek's theme hit and he made his way out in traditional Dominion wrestling attire, a pair of blue briefs with white padding and boots. He would make his way into the ring and move up right to the middle of the ring, smirking at Rio.

Rio returned the smirk with her own. "Someone ring the bell so we can get this started!" she called, causing the crowd to cheer.

"You seem quite eager to start this match Rio." he would say as the two looked at each other.

DING DING DING

The bell rang and the match began. Derek would start things off by offering her a chance to lock up with her in a collar and elbow grapple.

Rio took the grapple, eager to test her opponent's strength without the oil. The two struggled before Rio managed to get a slight upper hand, pushing him back before tossing him toward the ropes. She quickly grabbed him again before powerbombing him.

The two grappled hard but eventually, the purple clad wrestler got the upper hand and bested her male rival, pushing him back before slamming him down on the mat with a vicious power bomb. However, Derek managed to kick out right after the count of two.

Rio smirked. _Shoulda known it wouldn't be that easy._ she thought, tossing Derek to the center of the ring, turning him over and putting him in a boston crab. "I'm curious, what do you think of this one?" she asked, half-taunting half genuine curiosity.

"Masters, do you give up?" the ref asked.

Derek was pushed back to the middle of the ring, before being trapped in a Boston crab. "AHHHH S-shoulda known the ladies of Berserk are as good in the ring as they are beautiful." he moaned, shaking his head. "N-not bad." he groaned, refusing to give up. Derek would grab her ankles and yank on them, trying to make her fall off of him. If he managed to do so, he would roll to his side and quickly trap Rio in a sitting sleeperhold.

Rio saw the move coming and moved her foot away before transitioning to a one-legged boston crab. "Not that easy. Come on, you'll need to do better than that to beat me." she chuckled, now in full taunt mode.

Derek was starting to sweat now, Rio was all over him as she had him trapped in a single legged crab now. The Younger Masters would crawl forward, reaching out for the ropes to get a rope break.

"I'll be damned." Rio muttered, getting off of Derek. "Alright, what else should I do to you?" she wondered aloud.

Derek clutched his back, taking advantage of Rio's distracted state he would quickly wrap his arm around her waist and slam her down hard for a German Suplex!

Rio gasped, the wind knocked right out of her as she felt her head smack into the mat. "1...2..." the ref counted. Rio kicked out before rolling to her feet. Derek was on her again by the time she looked up.

Derek was quickly back on Rio, wrapping his arms around her waist from the front time time as he slammed her down again on her back, this time in a belly to belly suplex. Not going for a pin, he would keep his arms wrapped around her, pulling her up and squeeezing her in a bearhug submission.

"Kazuma, do you submit?" the ref asked.

"No way!" Rio screamed in reply, kicking her feet to get loose as the pressure intensified.

"Ask her again!" Derek said, refusing to let her go as he kept squeezing her harder and harder, shaking her around a bit.

"Kazuma, do you give up?" the ref asked again.

"Hell no!" Rio screamed, struggling even harder. Had his grip been this strong last time? She wasn't sure but she knew if she didn't get free soon her spine would snap in two.

"ASK HER...AGAIN!" he hissed as he further pressed his knuckles into her spine as he really grinded against her, squeezing her body against his muscled frame as hard as he could. "Give up Rio...there's no escaping this...I don't want to hurt you" he said.

"Kazuma, do you submit?" the ref asked for a third time, starting to get concerned for the snow-haired woman.

Rio struggled, putting everything she had into her next kick and getting loose, but it was no good. "Damn it! I give, just let me go!" she snarled.

DING DING DING

"I'm sorry Rio...I'll beat Hagiwara for you" he softly said as he let her go, dropping her down on the mats as he raised his arm up high. He looked down on Rio before looking up at Hagiwara, glaring at the undefeated woman, pointing at her.

Rio glared lightly at the Dominion wrestler. "I'm holdin you to that." she hissed. Standing and nursing her aching back, she added, "Least I'm not the only Berserk wrestler eliminated." glancing at Moe.

 _ **And done! Well, this will be the last of the matches for now, and the last of the Next Time Naruto style stuff. What did people think? Did the matches go well? Leave a review and tell me what you thought. Until next time everyone!**_


	10. First Round Aftermath

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

It had been a full day after the day of the first round of the tournament. As a wrestling event, it was quite successful as it drew a good amount of fan-fairing and media attention. However, for Jacob Masters, today was a day of frustration, embarrassment and anger. Just yesterday he lost to Sakura Hagiwara- she made him say "I quit" and went on to the next round. He was so confident, that he would be the one to win the whole thing, that he would be the one to make Sakura tap and give her the first defeat in over a year!

He took a nice shower before changing into his brief, he stayed in the locker room, in his attire, not going out to train as he couldn't get the image of Hagiwara out-wrestling him.

Trent was curious if his student would show after yesterday. He knew Jacob thought he was in lock to win his match, and underestimated his opponent. Having not seen him come out of the locker room, the Dominion ace opened the door to said room and saw his protégé sitting on one of the benches. "Want to talk about it?" Trent asked, sitting next to Jacob.

Jacob knew a lecture was coming, either from Trent or Derek. It was Trent who came in the locker room and sat next to Jacob, who was still not in the mood to talk. "No, not really..." he said, looking over to the other side.

"At least tell me you understand what went wrong yesterday." Trent suggested. The boy was expecting a lecture, but that wasn't the only way to teach a lesson.

"Nothing went wrong, Hagiwara got lucky...thats...thats all..."he said, his cheeks flushed red in anger and embarrassment as he clenched his fists and teeth.

"Are you sure about that?" Trent asked, leaning forward slightly. "Or is that just what your telling yourself?" He saw the flinch and asked again. "What went wrong?"

Jacob would bite his lower lip in nervousness as he looked around. Trent was obviously not buying it. "Yeah...well, I'm not sure really." he sighed as he tried to calm down.

"Take a guess. I'll tell you if you're on the right track." Trent replied, patiently waiting for the answer.

"Ngh...I..." he was bit annoyed, Jacob wanted answers on why he lost and Trent was forcing him to figure out on his own, the impatient rookie would almost burst out in anger but he took a deep breath to calm down. "Okay so maybe...just maybe...I underestimated that woman."

"And what have you learned from doing so?" Trent pressed.

"That I wont make the same mistake again...next time, I will defeat the undefeated princess." he said as he got up from the bench and smacked his fist against his own palm.

Trent smiled, standing and patting his protege's shoulder. "That's my boy. Let's get to work. We both have a long way to go if we're going to beat our rivals."

Jacob would look back over to Trent and nod at his direction, before the two would head out to the gym area for their training and exercise routine.

...

Sakura was enjoying a coffee at her favorite café. She smiled as she thought of all the memories she had there. It was the place where she and Sweet Diva had celebrated her victory over Rio, where Berserk celebrated her defeat of Blue Panther, and really just where she went when she needed to relax. After her match with Jacob, that was exactly what she needed. She sensed more than saw someone approach, turning to face the intruder to her peace and asked, "Can I help you?"

Derek was the only wrestler from Dominion who had managed to win his match and carry the name of Dominion in the next round. He was just looking for a place to sit with a cup of coffee in his hand and found a familiar face in Sakura. "Oh hey there Hagiwara." he said as he approached her table. "Mind if I sit here?" he said as he took a seat. "You remember me, right? I'm Derek from the Dominion" he said offering her a handshake.

Sakura smiled slightly at the lack of hostility and nodded. "So you're Dominion's only chance at taking the top spot, huh?" she asked, "That must really put the pressure on you."

Derek would smile back at here as he nodded. "Yeah, I guess you can put it that way" he said taking a sip of his coffee. "You and Misaki are the ones left from Berserk right? Then there is Malcom too!" he pondered.

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah, two Berserk, one Dominion, and one wild card. That's the score. Knowing Misaki, she'll probably want to take you on herself which will leave me with the 'King of the Ring.' Nervous to face Berserk's ace?"

Derek would laugh and shake his head, "Haha nervous? Im not sure...I'll do my best and see how it fairs against Misaki but you have a score to settle with Malcom right?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. We ended up tying in Battle Gears, but that was due to exhaustion from the match lasting as long as it did. This time we're going at full power and I'm gonna kick his butt." she declared, smirking.

Derek would nod. "Thats quite interesting, Im glad you're confident. I think it will be a good match for sure. You both are undefeated or something?" he asked before Sakura had a question of her own.

The idol-turned-wrestler then decided to have some fun. "So, how are things between you and Rio? I heard you two have been out to lunch a few times." she teased.

"Ahh well...things are good haha, she's quite an interesting woman- tough on the outside and mushy on the inside I think but yeah we went out for lunch a couple times, thats all." he said scratching the back of his head.

Sakura pressed her attack. "Oh? Does someone have a crush? Rio has been talking about you a bit these past few days." Mostly strategies for how to beat him, but Derek didn't need to know that.

Derek would wave out his hands to her "Oh nonono we...we're just friends and rivals in the ring haha- thats all." he said with a blush. "Oh? what was she talking about me?" he pondered.

"Ph, this and that. I did hear her bragging about a match with you in the oil ring though." Sakura said, leaning back. She remembered Chinatsu telling her about it a while back, but didn't think much of it until it came in handy.

"Ah, interesting hehe. Oh yeah we did have an intense oil wrestling match...in fact...we have about a week left in the next round dont we?" he said leaning forward, putting his elbows on the table.

"Ah come on! I was having fun, why'd you have to go and change the subject." Sakura moaned in mock annoyance. Leaning forward and copying her fellow wrestler's posture, she replied, "That's right. Promises to be something to remember."

"Oh no, Hagiwara, I'm not changing the subject." he said as the two leaned forward, Derek would lightly touch his forehead with hers in a competitive scene, "Since you mentioned me and Rio wrestling in oil, how about you and I have a throw down? Oil wrestling or Sauna wrestling?. We have a week so itll be good prep"

Sakura did as always, weighing the options. 'It would be good prep. Plus there's the added bonus of getting a fix on his power and how much of Return Counter I'm gonna need to apply. Oil won't do any good for that, though.' she shrugged. "I guess a sauna match wouldn't be so bad. Haven't done one I don't think. But I have plans today so how about tomorrow? Say two o'clock?"

Derek would wait for her answer patiently, Sakura seem to think on his proposal and soon she agreed to a sauna match. "Sure, I do enjoy wrestling all sorts of types and that one is something I wanted to try as well. So 2 o clock tomorrow its a date- er I mean...match haha." he said shrugging his own shoulders.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Rio you used the d word." Sakura teased, giggling at Derek's rising blush before checking her phone. "Shit, is that the time? I gotta get going, see you tomorrow!" she called, paying her bill and rushing out of the café.


	11. A grim meeting

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Sakura ran toward Malcom's house. He had called her and the others together for some Legion business, though hadn't specified what. The ravenette came up on the mansion and upon entering came face-to-face with her long-time rival, Rio. "Hey Rio," she greeted happily. "Guess you got here before me, huh?"

Rio was already on the front door, she heard someone run behind her as she turned to face the person. "Oh, its you Hagiwara" she said as she shrugged her shoulders. " I guess you're a bit late too?" she said as she looked back to the door. " I just got here myself."

"Yeah, well I kinda lost track of time at the café." Sakura admitted. "So, how you been? I know how hard it is to go down in the first round of a tournament." she asked.

"Oh I see" Rio would sigh as she looked to get certain things off her shoulders. "It sucks...but a loss is a loss...after I beat him in our oi-erm never mind. I thought I could win but I lost...hes a good wrestler and the better wrestler won. Congrats on your big win though, you proved everyone wrong...including me. I gotta say...Im sorry" she smiled.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean? You haven't done anything wrong that I can think of."

Rio would raise her eyebrow, she wasn't sure if Hagiwara was serious or pretending. "No...you dont have to say that. Just before the tournament, we had a heated argument and I shouldnt have said the things I did".

Sakura's eyes widened in remembrance before she shrugged. "Meh. To be fair I was in a cocky mood that day. Besides, you should know I don't hold grudges unless it relates to my friends. Heck, I completely forgot about that fight until you brought it up."

Rio would smile sheepishly as she patted Sakura on the shoulders. "Well, Im glad we put this behind us. Go win that tournament for the rookies of Berserk Hagiwara" she said.

"That's assuming I can beat your new boyfriend." Sakura couldn't help teasing, reaching for the door. "Five bucks says Moe's bee here long before either of us." she chuckled.

"Ugh...hes not my boyfriend..." she said shaking her head as the two went in. "Also...no bet." Rio agreed.

...

Moe and Malcom are sitting at a table in the main living room going over some papers when Sakura and Rio are brought in. "There you two are. Now we can get started." Malcom stated, gesturing for the two wrestlers to sit.

"Oh hi Miss Sakura, Hi Kazama." Moe would wave to the two ladies.

"Hey there brat...anyways, whats all this about Malcom?" Rio would say as she would take a seat.

Malcom sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I got a call from Reiko. She thinks Anesthesia is making a play for you three since you're part of my gang now. I was mainly wondering if any of you have seen anything out-of-the-ordinary."

"Huh what? you're kidding right...geez" Moe would say in a rather surprised tone, slapping the table.

Rio would fold her hands under her chest and simply shake her head "No...nothing out of the ordinary really. What? You think we should be on the look out for something?"

"That bitch of a nurse is part of Paracitica. They're the homicidal maniacs we of the Legion oppose. If she manages to get a hold of you, there's no telling what she'll do." Malcom explained. "All three of you should keep your ears to the ground and your eyes peeled." Glancing at Sakura, he added, "And Elena has been informed of the situation already."

"Whoa whoa whoa Mal...H-moicidal? but we're just wrestlers for Petes sake..what could they want from us?" Moe would say, terrified a bit. Rio would stay silent.

"Your high pain tolerance, your athletic ability, the list goes on a bit. Didn't you see the reports for Lady X? That's one of our dear nurse's favorite toys." Malcom replied. "Look, if any of you want out after hearing this, I won't blame you. As soon as the danger's passed, you won't hear from me again. It's up to you."

Moe's eyes started to water up but she shook her head and stayed brave. "No...Im fine...I'll stay!" she said clenching her fist.

Rio would smirk and nod as well "Bring them on...lets see what they can do."

Malcom smiled. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. Alright, like I said, eyes peeled and ears to the ground. I've already sent pictures of the people under Anesthesia's control to your phones. If you see them, get the hell out of there and call me." he ordered, returning to his serious demeanor.

Sakura, having stayed silent through the whole meeting, finally spoke up. "Just how tough are these guys?" she asked. "They can't be all that bad if Reiko can handle them single-handedly."

"She's not handling them single-handedly. Like me, she has a gang of badass wrestlers on her side to handle the threats in the Roses." Malcom replied evenly.

Moe was happy to hear from Malcom, she was really relieved to have given him a positive answer. After Sakura spoke, Rio and Moe looked at their cellphones, just looking at the individuals they had to be careful of. "Alright...we will be careful and on the look out for them" they would say.

Sakura looked back at the Legion Sin and asked the question that's been bugging her since she arrived. "Alright, you could have told us this over the phone or by e-mail. What's the real reason you called us all down here?"  
Malcom blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "I may or may not have wanted to see how long I could last against all three of you. I'd have brought Elena but she was busy with some family stuff and couldn't make it." he explained. "So, you girls game?"

Rio and Moe would raise their eyebrow "Really Malcom..." the two would say.

"You could have just invited us anyways! Geez" Moe would say, bonking him in a friendly manner on the shoulder. Rio would simply sigh.

"Yeah...we're game" the two would say.

The small gang of wrestlers stood and made their way to the place's gym, poking fun at the lone male for his rather pointless ploy. ' _They're right, I should have just invited them later._ ' he thought sheepishly.

 _ **Well did you forget this is part of the Shadow Legion series? Now there's trouble brewing for the gang, and Moe is most likely scared shitless now that they're on the big bad guys' radar. Well, I guess leave a review and tell me what you thought, thanks to Teenwrestler for writing this with me, and I'll see you all next week.**_


	12. Conversations and Confrontations

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Trent Masters had lost to Misaki Toyoda in the first round and the leader of the Dominion held no grudges against her, they were friends before and he respected Misaki alot. Having joined his gym with the Berserk Gym, the male wrestlers were more interactive with the Berserk stars. In truth, the blue brief clad wrestler hoped to wrestle Hagiwara in the tournament and defeat her undefeated streak but he was not able to face her.

The Masterpiece was in his blue briefs, busy working out in the Berserk gym. "Oh, Hagiwara? Hey there..." he said, relaxing his posture as she noticed her working out close by to him.

Sakura was training her worries about Malcom's words the other day away, hoping in vain that she would feel better. How could one not feel ill at ease about an organization like Paracitica. She knew about them already, sure. Kalin told her things when she visited the devil king, but she didn't really think about it until now. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard someone call her. Turning, she saw Trent nearby. "Oh, hey Trent. What's up?" she asked, putting on her best smile.

Trent approached the woman who was now considered to be the strongest wrestler in the world, having not last a match for a year and havent tapped out since her jobber days. She seemed lost in thought, "Hey, Hagiwara-chan, you alright? You seem troubled?" Trent asked, wiping some sweat off his face and chest with a towel. "Something bothering you?"

Sakura laughed, albeit a bit nervously, before she replied. "Nah. Everything is fine. Just some personal stuff going on recently." she replied, hoping he didn't press. The Legion was supposed to be a secret after all, even if the name was known worldwide the members were still a mystery.

Trent would raise an eyebrow, Sakura was hiding something but it was clear she didn't really want to tell it so Trent kept quite. "Ah alright, I hope you work them out soon" he smiled, patting her on the shoulder. "Anyways Hagiwara, there was something I wanted to talk to you about...but I wanted to do it in private, or at least when the Berserk gym is a bit less crowded. Are you free in the evening today? Lets say...8pm? The gym should be empty by then."

Sakura shrugged, "Sounds good." she replied, then stiffened. "Um... what time is it now?" she asked, looking around for a clock. The last thing she wanted was to be late for her spar with Derek.

Trent would nod, "Great..." he said, not knowing she had plans to wrestle with Derek today as well. "Its 1.30 pm right now, so you have time" he laughed.

Sakura sighed in relief. "I'm not running late." she whispered. Turning back to her training, she absently asked, "Mind if I trouble you for your opinion on my match with Jacob? I've been looking for feedback but Misaki's busy and the girls are either busy or would only shower me with praise."

Trent was about to head out to his own thing but then he was suddenly asked by Hagiwara about his opinion on her match with Jacob. "Ah, it was a good one. Good bout by the two of you but really...I knew you would win from the start" he said, turning back to face her.

Sakura glanced at the Dominion wrestler. "Really? How so?" she asked. She thought she and Jacob were fairly even in that match, but that could just be her overcautious nature talking.

Trent would approach her, "You really want to know huh? Meet me tonight at 8pm and I'll tell you everything, Sakura Hagiwara" he said, lightly bumping her forehead with his thumb and winking.

Sakura blushed slightly at the familiar gesture before giggling. Catching Trent's questioning look she explained, "Sorry, but Malcom does that with Moe all the time."

Trent would laugh "Really? Maybe someone needs to do that more with you then" he would wink at her.

Sakura knew she was blushing now as she responded, "Yeah, maybe but it always seemed like it was their thing. You know?" she glanced at the clock she had managed to locate now and rolled her eyes. "Fifteen minutes." she muttered.

Trent would fold his arms under his chest and tap the gym floor with his feet. "Hmmm, maybe we can do our own thing? haha!" he would say, clenching his fist before lightly bumping it right under her neck and above her chest playfully..

Sakura laughed, rolling her eyes at the older wrestler's antics. "Maybe." she conceded.

...

Derek was excited to face the strongest wrestler in the world, Sakura Hagiwara. It was a unique wrestling match, a sauna wrestling match. Derek had already showered and changed into his blue wrestling briefs. He sought no reason to where boots or anything so he walked to the sauna room just in his briefs. The room was already lightly steamed up inside with the floor being matted with blue wrestling mats. The door was closed as Derek was outside, doing some stretches with a towel around his neck, waiting for his sparring partner.

Sakura stepped into the room still smiling from the slight banter with Trent. He kinda reminded her of what a big brother or affectionate uncle would be like, not that she knew much about the former as she was an only child. She noticed Derek stretching and couldn't help herself with her good mood. "I can see why Rio would like you." she teased, catching her sparring partner's attention.

Derek would do his stretching as soon he would hear the familiar voice of Sakura, "Oh hey haha...well I can see why the others like you too" he teased back approaching her. Derek would give her a hug, "You ready to receive your first loss in over a year? Oh...I hope you don't mind working up a sweat, even though I know you're a tomboy" he would say, laughing.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hard to be a tomboy when you're a pop idol you know. Rio and Moe are the real tomboys of our little group." she pointed out before pulling from Derek's embrace with a small smile. "And if you think you'll beat me then I hope you're ready to work for it. I don't go down easily."

Derek would laugh at her comment. "Well that is true...but hey this pop idol turned out to be a good wrestler and beat those tomboys too" he said as the two parted from the hug. He would then give her a determined smirk, pressing up to her in a staredown. " I know you haven't lost a match in over a year...Im ready to work hard to change that so I'm the one who does it."

Sakura giggled as she moved over to one side of the mat. "Well, let's see what you've got." she challenged, taking her usual stance and waiting for the male wrestler to move.

Derek chuckled as the two would move over to their sides of the mat. He would nod at her comment before stating "Oh almost forgot" he said as he went to the wall, increasing the dial of the steam increase/decrease dial. The vents of the room would start to blow out warm healthy steam, making their bodies tickle and glisten in sweat a bit. Derek would then raise his arms up and grapple with Hagiwara.

Sakura was surprised. He was stronger than she expected, pushing with almost as much force as Misaki or maybe even Malcom. She wouldn't get the upper hand this way, so she disengaged and retreated to reorganize her thoughts.

Derek and Hagiwara locked up but Derek found it easy to push her back and soon she would disengage from the grapple and back up. "Come on Hagiwara-chan, is the steam and warmth already getting to you? I know you, you're better than to escape...come on, wrestle me" he said as he once more looked to corner her before trying to initiate another grapple."Release your thoughts...focused, dont let the steam or anything bother you."

Sakura smirked. "You have no idea what stress does to my strength, do you?" she asked, using some of the Retaliation the steam's heat had stacked and pushed, this time getting a decent hand in the grapple and forcing her opponent back slightly.

The two grappled and Derek once more was dominating Hagiwara until her words gave her some encouragement and she began to retaliate. " I do...bring it" he said. She suddenly pushed him and the two really grunted in effort, Hagiwara and Derek pushed each other hard, going back and forth until Sakura gained the advantage and pushed him back, all the way until his back hit the wall. _THUD_ "Ah...I should have expected this...but..." he said suddenly letting go of her and instead wrapping his arms around her waist, squeezing her in a bearhug. "HAGIWARA...do you give?" he asked, squeezing her hard as their warm sweaty bodies were pressed.

"No way!" Sakura screamed, feeling her Retaliation stack and knowing she wouldn't last if she didn't use Energy Dispersal.

"SAY IT" Derek roared as he squeezed her as hard as he could in the bearhug. However, she would fight her way out of the submission and back up, Derek was still panting as he exerted too much pressure and the steam was getting to him.

She struggled to get loose, the sweat both built up from the steam giving her just what she needed to escape and retreat far enough to activate her Sacred Gear's second function before spearing the approaching Derek and knocking him on his back. Sakura decided now was as good a time as any as she put him in a figure four. _Malcom's rubbing off on me._ she thought absently. "Give up?"

"OUUFFF" he cried out as Sakura speared him hard onto the mat before trapping him in a figure four leg lock. "AHHHHH NO!" he yelled shaking his head, twisting at the hip as he wriggled harder and harder, eventually escaping her hold and backing up.

Sakura tsked. "Alright, how about this?" she asked, rushing him and getting a grip on his briefs before flipping him over her shoulder, pinning him down and beginning to count. "1...2..."

Sakura and Derek were really going at each other hard, with Hagiwara pulling Derek over her shoulder and slamming him down. Derek would kick out at the count of two before quickly getting back up on his feet, looking to wrap his arms around her neck for a sleeperhold. "Ngh...what do you say to this one? You give..." he said feeling his body slip and slide against hers due to the sweat. " _huff_ huff*...you feeling a bit...light headed..." he panted, squeezing her neck.

Sakura struggled the same way as when Rio had used this, adding a few elbow shots to slacken Derek's grip and rolling out of the hold before replying. "Maybe so, but there's no way I'm slowing down." she said, moving quickly and putting him in her own sleeper. "How do you like it?" she demanded, squeezing.

The place was getting quite musty, the steam was really taking the toll on both wrestlers but Sakura was more determined even in such conditions. Derek squeezed her hard but a couple of elbow strikes to his gut made him loosen the hold and Sakura was free. "Oww...h-how?!" he said before he found himself being trapped in a sleeper. "Arghhh N-no way...Hagiwara...AHHH" he moaned, sweat pouring off the two as he fell to his knees, weakening.

Sakura could feel her opponent's body going slack and smirked as she pressed her advantage, adding any Retaliation she could to the hold before feeling Derek go limp.

Derek would claw at her forearms but he was too weak, the sleeper had really had him struggling and the steam making him sweat more really took the toll. Once Sakura knew he was weakening, she strengthened her hold even more "AHHHHH...Ha...Hagi...wa...ra..." and after a couple of minutes Derek had gone limp in her grip, drenched in sweat and exhausted.

Sakura released her opponent and stood as he fell to the floor. She hoped he was actually out as she pinned him down. "1...2..."

Derek was taken out by Sakura in a very good sleeperhold. The sauna room had taken its toll on both wrestlers and Derek couldn't cope with the heat in the room. He was down and out, glistening in sweat as Hagiwara stood proudly over him before deciding to pin him. The young wrestler was still down, barely moving as he offered some moans and light movements.

"Three..." someone said as they entered the room...it was Jacob!

"Jacob! How long have you been standing there?" Sakura asked, leaping off Derek as she made for the steam controls. Had it been this hot a second ago?

"Long enough to watch you out-wrestle Derek and knock him out..." he said approaching her. "Another win for Ms. Undefeated huh?" he said as he got face to face with her.

Sakura could feel a glare coming on as she turned to the Dominion wrestler. "So, shall we get Derek somewhere a bit more comfy? The floor can't be all that good for him." she asked, trying to keep her annoyance at the hotshot in check.

Jacob and Sakura went head to head but Sakura tried to avoid a conflict.

"You reek of sweat...I bet you'r pretty exhausted right now huh...look at me Hagiwara..." he said, not letting her focus on Derek.

Meanwhile. Derek would slowly push up on a seated position "Oww..."

Sakura glanced at Jacob before her attention caught Derek sitting up. "Looks like you decided to wake up." she teased, helping him to his feet. Looking around the room, she noticed a bench that she helped Derek to sit at before facing Jacob.

"Owww..you knocked me out with that sleeper? ugh...good bout Sakura" he said as he was helped onto the bench.

"Alright, what do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sakura, after helping Derek, turned to face Jacob as the rivals went head to head, Jacob would butt heads with her and go chest to chest with her. "You just had a match! Dont act so tough...otherwise..." he growled at her.

"Otherwise what?" Sakura challenged, checking her Retaliation. She had enough to Sakura Special Jacob into unconsciousness, but she'd be dead on her feet after using so much energy. She absently wondered if Jacob knew that, but she knew better since her Sacred Gear was a well-kept secret.

"Otherwise...I'd give you your fist loss...but...I dont want to wrestle someone whos dripping in sweat and smells like a gym bag...you need a shower...So ill save my rematch for another day..." he said nudging into her before moving out of the room.

Derek would get back up on his feet and approach Sakura, "Dont mind him...good match, you got me good" he said, giving her a nice sweaty hug.

Sakura returned the hug slightly before stepping back. "I'll try, but he's just so infuriating." she replied, shrugging as she turned toward the shower. "He was right in one regard at least. We both need a shower."


	13. New challenge and Doubts banished

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

So Sakura's getting changed into her street clothes when she comes out of the lockers to see Trent waiting for her. "Hey Trent, so what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Trent had no idea that Sakura had an intense wrestling against Derek a couple of hours ago, truth be told he was looking forward to wrestling her in the tournament himself. "Hey, glad you could come." he said.

"I'll get straight to the point...you beat Jacob and I was just told you beat Derek too?" he said as he approached her. "Hagiwara, for some reason...nobody in this world has beaten you for over a year- you're undefeated, your win streak piles on...nobody has made you tap since over a year even." he said. "I was looking forward to meeting you in the finals, I wanted to be the one to defeat you, to claim that I was the one who defeated your undefeated streak. Hagiwara, you're the wrestler that I want to beat...your win streak...has to end!"

To say Sakura was surprised would have been an understatement. _'Is everyone after my win streak?'_ she wondered before saying aloud, "Well as much as I'd love to take you up on that, it wouldn't be very fair right now. I just wrapped up a match not too long ago while you're refreshed and ready."

Trent smirked as Sakura realized why everyone was after her, the one who would defeat her would gain instant fame. "Oh don't worry, we dont have to wrestle today but Hagiwara, I plan to make you tap one way or the other." he said as he approached her face to face. "Hagiwara, you will lose. I challenge you to a best 3 out of 5 falls match- only submissions!"

As had become her custom, she thought her options over. 'Return Counter won't be much help as far as offence goes, and I doubt he'd let me activate Energy Dispersal, not to mention I'm pretty sure he took it easy on me during that spar last time. Could I actually win?' for the first time since Jackal, the idol-turned-wrestler wasn't sure of her chances. "Let me think it over a bit and I'll get back to you." she decided.

Sakura nodded before turning toward the door. 'This will be one of my biggest challenges yet. The only question is am I up to the task?' she thought as she headed for home.

"Why is it your entire gym seems to be gunning for my protégé?" Misaki asked, stepping out from the shadowy corner she had observed the interaction.

Trent would turn around, "because she is the best wrestler I have ever seen..." he would say, approaching Misaki.

Trent would nodd, "I will be the one to beat her." he said glaring into Misaki's eyes.

Misaki shrugged. "Maybe you will, maybe you won't." she replied. "It really depends on how much you really push her. Now are there any more of my girls you want to challenge or will you be heading home now?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Beat the unbeatable girl?" she guessed with a wry smile.

Trent would raise an eyebrow "You think she will beat me dont you. Just say it" he said. Trent would shrug his shoulders, " I have faith she will accept my challenge, so I need to prepare for tomorrows bout...I could use a match."

Misaki chose not to answer her rival's demand before grabbing her bag and turning toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." she called behind her, leaving before he could respond.

...

Sakura comes into the gym early, trying to decide if she should take up Trent's challenge. 'Maybe I should talk to Rio. She'd probably know the right call.' she thought, looking around for the snow-haired woman.

Rio was changed in her purple sports bra and briefs, busy working up a sweat as she punched and kicked the punching bag before noticing Hagiwara. "Oh hey Sakura..." she said, turning to face her rival.

"Hey Rio, you got a second?" Sakura asked. "I need some advice."

"Yeah sure." Rio would say, wiping some sweat off her face and chest. "Whats up?"

Sakura explained about last night and Trent's challenge, fidgeting slightly as she finished. "So now I have until noon today to decide. What do you think I should do?"

Rio would be surprised, why was Sakura getting all the attention- plus she heard that Sakura wrestled Derek in a sauna match which made her jealous a bit too. "...you cant win..." she would say, turning back to the punching bag.

"Y-you think so?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...its a 3/5 falls match. You don't have the stamina to last in that kinda match! I'd save myself the embarassment and just decline his challenge. You cant win" she would say, trying to force Hagiwara to decline Trent's challenge for other reasons too.

Sakura's sixth sense for bluffs flickered. "There's something you're not telling me. What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm busy training, I gave you my advice" she would say, beginning to punch and kick the punching bag.

Sakura stood in place, studying Rio. "I'm not buying it." she said finally. "I don't know why I came to you in the first place. With everyone gunning for me, you'd start to feel left out anyway." Sakura glanced at Rio as she stood, seeing if her jab had any effect.

Rio would roll her eyes, choosing to ignore her rival.

Misaki was in her white and red Berserk track suit as she was instructing some new wrestlers. "Oh hey Sakura. You are here early!' she would say with a warm smile.

"Hey Misaki, I needed your advice if you're not busy." Sakura asked, explaining the situation again. "So ideas? Rio was no help."

Misaki already knew about this, she would take Sakura away from the others. "Don't worry about her. You know shes a bit competitive. Anyways, first and foremost, what do you think about all this?" she would ask Sakura's opinion on the challenge first.

Sakura sighed. "I honestly don't know. I'm not sure I can win, and that kinda freaks me out. You know about my...abilities. And I don't think THAT will help me like it has so many times before."

Misaki would cross her arms under her chest. "Thats not that the Sakura I know. Trent is calling you out on your ability. He and I both know you are the best wrestler in the world...he thinks he can take that by beating you! Listen, I know you can beat him...heck, you can beat him in a 7 round even 9 round match! Call him out on his own match, up the stakes...he wants 5? give him 7 or 9...Trent is as cautious about this as you are. I know him, its all or nothing for the two of you...the battle for the best...Hagiwara...this is your chance."

Sakura smiled, her confidence not quite back but returning after her mentor's speech. "Thanks Misaki, I knew I could count on you." she said with a bright smile. "Let's just hope your confidence in me isn't misplaced."

Misaki smiled back, giving her a quick hug. "You're welcome. I know you can beat him even 5-0" she said. "I know its not misplaced. My confidence in you can never be misplaced, especially after our tag team championship win! You're the best wrestler Sakura! Prove that to the Dominion."

Sakura nodded, looking at the clock and seeing she still had about an hour. _Good way to warm up._ she thought, heading for a clear area in the gym.


	14. Nine Rounds

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

This was going to be Trents biggest match, we had never wrestled 3/5 falls match in his career before- against such a tough opponent but he was prepared to put everything on the line to humble Hagiwara and prove to her he was better than her. He arrived in the Berserk Locker room, alone without his two other members. He took a long shower, thinking about this bout as he changed into his blue wrestling briefs, white boots as he made his way out to the private area of the Berserk wrestling gym, where the two were supposed to meet.

"..." he waited patiently. He was nervous, but he had to make Sakura more nervous than him.

Sakura was, admittedly, still nervous. But keeping her mentor's words in mind, she progressed to the private area. Seeing Trent already there, she took a deep breath before speaking. "Glad to see you made it." she called over.

Trent was already changed in his gear, he watched Sakura enter the private wrestling room. "Me? I was always going to be here...Im glad you are here though." he said as he approached her. "..." he stared silently into her eyes.

Sakura smirked at the male wrestler. "Are we going to do this or what?" she asked.

Trent was a bit taken back at her, she seemed so confident now. "You seem confident? Are you sure you want to wrestle 5 rounds? I would understand if you cant though..." he said, trying to persuade her otherwise.

Sakura smirked. "Five rounds? How about seven? Or nine? I can take you on as many times as you like." she declared, channeling Misaki's words.

No way, this can't be the same Hagiwara he met yesterday. "I...seven? N-nine...Ngh Hagiwara...I..." he said, now Trents the one who was a bit confused.

"What's the matter? Suddenly nervous you can't win?" Sakura pressed. _If he's this nervous, maybe I can get him to just back down._ she thought giddily.

Sakura pressed up and Trent backed up a bit, she had him on the ropes but Trent was going to call her out on her bluff. "I...I accept...9 rounds..." he said, pressing back into her now. "You cant out-wrestle me!"

 _Guess that backfired._ the ravenette thought mildly. Keeping up her confident composure, she came over to one side of the mat and took her wrestling stance. "Alright, let's get this underway."

 _There's no way she can wrestle 9 rounds._ Trent thought, both were now in a bad spot. Still, they had a challenge to do and Trent was going to prove he was the strongest. Trent took a wrestling stance on his side of the mat, quickly lunging in to grapple with her.

Sakura took a page from Malcom's book, spinning on her right foot and making Trent pass her by, while throwing a punch that knocked him back slightly.

Sakura spun to one side, quickly smacking a jab into Trent's abs "Ouffff" he grunted as he staggered back, stunned.

Sakura pressed her advantage, spearing him before backing up and executing her dropkick. Sakura smirked as her opponent hit the ground. "Now to show you why a submission only match is a bad idea." she chuckled, bending down. She grinned ferally before rolling him over and crossing his legs for what appeared to be an indian spinebuster, but she was turned wrong. Sakura reached forward, grabbing Trent's arms, crossing them, and rolling backwards. "Remember this one? Total Lockdown!"

"AHHHHHHH I SUBMIT" he yelled.

Sakura smirked as she let her opponent loose. "That's one, regretting your challenge yet?" she taunted, getting back to her feet and helping Trent to his. Hey, just cause he had challenged her didn't mean she couldn't be a good sport.

Sakura made the leader of the Dominion tap but she made sure to let him go pretty quick. He moaned in pain as Sakura stood tall over him but helped him up to his feet after a cheeky taunt "Owww not yet...I forgot about that move. Good one" he said, stretching a bit and taking a breathing. "So...thats 1-0 huh? How many rounds are we actually wrestling Hagiwara...are you serious about 9 rounds?" he asked as he took a break to recover secretly.

Sakura shrugged. "If you wanna set it back to just five, I won't stop you." she replied, mentally adding _Not like I have four more of those in me. Three is my limit._

Trent was a bit annoyed at that, "I can go up to 9...I know you can't so Im trying to look out for you." he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the male wrestler's stubbornness. "Don't bother, I'm a big girl. I know how to take care of myself." she said dryly. Taking her wrestling stance again, she said, "I'll leave it up to you whether or not to we lower the match count, until then, come on."

For the first time ever, Trent and Sakura were arguing like a older brother and a young sister. Sakura was not interesting in Trents pity and that would piss the leader of the Dominion. "Fine! You're too stubborn you know? You have to accept your limits..." he hissed back. "Come on then!" he said as he lunged in, feigning in a grapple but instead went in behind to wrap his arms around her waist and attempt a german suplex.

Sakura had a moment to curse her foolishness before she felt her head connect painfully with the mat. Since it was submissions only, Trent released her and she scrambled back to her feet. "Not bad, but how long will it be until I have you again?" she wondered, rushing him and throwing a wild punch to his gut before using Moe's Octopus Hold. "How about this one?"

Trent managed to slam Sakura down on her back to weaken her a bit but Sakura managed to shake it off as she got back up on his feet and quickly lunged in to punch him right in the gut, "Uggghhh!" he grunted, staggering back as he was winded out a bit before being trapped in an Octopus hold submission. "AAHHHH SHIT NOOO!" he yelled as Sakura was all over him.

"Not giving up yet? How about now?" Sakura asked, pulling Trent's arm even more while trying to tighten her leg over his head.

"Shit! I'm not giving up yet." he hissed back. However, when his arm was stretched more and her leg over his head tightened even more, he realized he was once again totally immobilized by this young wrestler. "AHHHH HAGIWARA I GIVE UP!" he yelled.

Sakura smirked again as she let him go. "That means I only need three more wins to get the best of the nine. Wanna keep going or admit defeat right now?" she asked. The ravenette barely even felt winded as she watched Trent recover.

Sakura was all over Trent, he didn't expect her to have gotten this good. Perhaps she was trainning really hard for the tournament. Trent was visibly sweating while Hagiwara was fine, "I will never admit defeat Hagiwara" he said as he got back up on his feet, panting. "I will not lose to you! Come, we still have rounds...WRESTLE" he shouted, going in for a lock up!

Sakura was surprised by the sudden move, struggling against her opponent and trying to get control of the situation back.

Trent would bring his knee up into the belly of Hagiwara to stun her before wrapping his arm around her waist and squeeze her in a bearhug. He wasn't done yet, Trent would push forward and back Sakura up against the wall, pinning her in between his body and the wall as he continued to squeeze her out.

"AHHHHH!" the idol-turned-wrestler wailed. _I have to get free._ she thought, remembering how she had gotten free of Derek's bear hug.

"Tap Hagiwara, you cant escape!" he said as he wrestled her. However, to her surprise she wriggled around and kicked her legs, managing to break free. "Ugh, no way!" he grunted as she quickly got in behind him and slammed him down in a fishermans suplex.

Letting him fall to the mat, she remembered another painful hold that had been used on her once before. Grabbing Trent's ankle, she began twisting as she set it into the ankle lock. "What do you think of this one?"

While he was trying to recover from the slam, he felt his ankle being grabbed and twisted in an ankle lock. "AHHHH" he screamed. However, Trent was able to twist around his hip and turn over onto his back before thrusting his legs towards Sakura's belly to knock her down.

He would quickly follow up, looking to wrap his arms around her neck and legs around her body for a body scissor and sleeper hold combo.

Sakura managed a single gasp. _This is just like that hold Rio used! I can escape this._ she thought confidently as she struggled to free herself, managing it after a too long twenty seconds. 'Okay, so not quite like Rio, but I got free anyway.' she thought wryly before brining to mind another move that had sucked for her. Really sucked. Sakura put half her built up Retaliation into her dropkick and the other half into the following Boston Crab. "You give up yet?"

The two traded hold after hold, eventually Trent would catch her in a sleeper and scissor combo but Hagiwara would fight her way out of it, after being trapped in it for twenty seconds. The two got up and Sakura nailed Trent with a dropkick to take him down, before trapping him in a boston crab. "AHHHH M-my back" he moaned. Trent refused to give up, wriggling under her before eventually toppling Sakura off. The Masterpiece got up and clothesline Sakura before shifting her onto her belly and sitting on her back, trapping her in a camel clutch.

"Say it Hagiwara!" he demanded.

"No way!" Sakura screamed, managing to get her elbow into Trent enough times to break free.

"TAP IT DAMNIT!" he yelled as he pushed her head back more and more, her elbow strikes did the trick as she escaped.

She coughed a few times, it had been hard to breathe through a few of those holds and she was running low on stamina. _I didn't want to use another one until the next round, but I don't have a choice at this point!_ she thought, dropkicking Trent and repeating her actions before. "Total Lockdown!" she called, completing the hold.

Both wrestlers were tired and sweaty, the enraged Hagiwara lunged in and dropkicked her male opponent before once again, going in for another total lockdown. "AHHHH STOP IT HAGIWARA, I...I GIVE I GIVE!" Trent yelled in pain.

The scoreboard now read Sakrua 3 Trent 0.

Sakura let Trent go, cursing her luck. _I'll have to think of something good for the next round. I only have one more Lockdown in me and I need it for the last round._ she thought, panting slightly. "So, change your mind yet? You haven't gotten me once and I have three rounds in my favor." she said, hoping Trent would take the loss.

Trent was exhausted and tired, Sakura was really taking him to the limit. He gritted his teeth in anger as Sakrua persisted him to drop his ego and quit but Trent quickly swept his legs towards Hagiwara and made her drop onto the mat face first. Trent would roll on top of her back, trapping her legs and crossing his arms over her face in a STF submission. "Arrgghhhh tap it!" he demanded.

Sakura didn't have the breath to respond, and opted for instead doing everything she could to get free. After too long in the hold, she managed to roll onto her side and get Trent off of her. _Damn it! Energy Dispersal engage!_ she thought angrily. She felt the fatigue of the last three rounds fade as they spread throughout her body. _I didn't want to use this function if I could avoid it, but I need to use everything I've got to beat Trent now._ Sakura pulled Trent up before Tombstoning him and throwing him to the middle of the mat before putting him in a Camel Clutch. "How do you like it?" she demanded.

Trent squeezed her head harder and harder but she managed to escape, rolling onto her side to get her off of him. Suddenly, she seemed to recover alot of stamina as she grabbed Trent and pulled him upside down against her, slamming him head first onto the mats for a tombstone. "AAHHHHHH" he cried out in pain, she was not done there, trapping him in a camel clutch. The piledriver took a lot out of him, the sweaty male wrestler ended up tapping the mats moments after being trapped in the submission. "Ahhhhh...Sub...mit..." he moaned.

Sakura released him and took a deep breath. "Damn, just one more and I get the best of nine. I still have a Total Lockdown in me, just to warn you." she informed.

Trent laid there on his belly, panting and drenched in sweat. Sakura gave him a fair warning but he was ready, he was going to continue, he could still come back. He got back up on his feet "We...we will continue this bout!" he said, looking for a grapple.

Sakura decided to do as she had in the first round, pivot dodging and striking Trent's grapple before dropkicking him. "Now's my chance." she muttered.

Being exhausted, he was visibly slow, Sakura avoided the lock up and smacked her feet against his chest to knock him down on his back "Urgh"

Sakura manipulated his limbs again before rolling over and calling, "Total Lockdown!" completing the hold for what would be her final time.

Sakura grabbed his arms and legs, crossing them over before rolling over and trapping him in the total lock down submission again! "AAHHHHHHHH HAGIWARA!" he yelled in pain.

"You give up yet?" she asked, doing everything she could, putting all her strength and Retaliation into keeping the hold going.

"Ahhhhh yes yes...AHHH I SUBMIT HAGIWARA!" he yelled, nodding his head as he couldn't escape.

Sakura sighed in relief as her muscles gave out, releasing Trent. "Well, guess that means I win." she sighed. "Maybe next time we do this, it can be a normal match? That was all I had left after all."

She let go of Trent, both wrestlers were tired and sweaty. Sakura had dominated Trent in a 5-0 victory to win the best of 9 bout. Trent huffed and puffed as he was down "Hah...ah...yeah, maybe you're right." he moaned.

Sakura grabbed a water bottle from the side of the room, tossing another to Trent. "On the plus side, I'm sure you can tell Derek all about how it's impossible to get me to give up." she joked.

Trent would sit up and grab that bottle, chuckling a bit as he drank it. "Hehe maybe yeah...I now know that for sure" he said as he got back up on his feet. "Well, now I know whos winning the tournament...ill see you in the finals, Hagiwara" he winked before making his way out.

 _ **Well, that happened. I know, it was fairly one-sided, but keep in mind before you gripe that two people were writing this and I only wrote Sakura's parts. Trent giving quickly wasn't my idea. Well, I guess leave a review and tell me what you thought. Until next time!**_


	15. Second Day, round 1! Misaki vs Derek

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Misaki pulled her leotard on, taking a deep breath. She figured this wouldn't be so hard. She had already taken down Trent and he was the ace. Derek shouldn't be a problem. A more pessimistic side of her warned her that this wouldn't be so easy. She didn't know as much about Derek as she did about her old rival. Sure she had seen his match against Rio, but that was a single sample, not his whole style. She inhaled deeply as she was called, running to the stage and leaping into the ring. She smiled as she waved at the cheering crowd before putting her game face on and waiting.

Derek was the last remaining member of team Dominion, Trent had fallen to the Ace while Jacob fell at the hands of arguably the best wrestler in the world. It was up to Jacob now. Jacob showered and put on his briefs, white boots and pads. He knew he was up against a strong opponent and as his name was called out he walked out to the arena and made his way into the ring. Straight away, he approached Misaki, pressing up against the mature woman in a staredown, not giving her an inch of space.

"Miskai...I will win to become the best wrestler in the world..." he said, glaring into her eyes

Misaki smirked. "You're welcome to try, but I won't go down easy." she replied, returning the staredown easily. The ref came over to have Derek go back to his corner before the match began.

DING DING DING

Misaki moved, intending to grapple with Derek and test the waters.

Derek and Misaki were face to face, not an inch of space between the two. She was not going to let Derek intimidate her. The referee separated the two and backed each other up. After the bell rang, both wrestlers moved and Derek locked up with Misaki, grappling with her. He pushed into her hard, looking to push her back into the corner.

To say the Berserk Ace was surprised would be accurate. This guy was stronger than she thought. Not letting her surprise show, she pushed back before releasing suddenly, getting behind Derek and putting him in a standing sleeper hold.

The two grappled hard and it was pretty much even but it seemed when Derek was going to take the edge, Misaki decided to break the grapple and lock in a sleeper. "Ahhh! Y-you knew you were losing that huh? he hissed, looking to drive his elbows into her side to weaken her before looking to turn things around by reversing her sleeper into a sleeperhold of his own.

"M-maybe so, but do you really think that's all I've got?" she asked, mimicking Derek's actions before getting a hold of his breefs, throwing him to the edge of the ring before body slamming him. She didn't waste any time, rolling him over and putting her knees across his back. Grabbing his arms and legs, she rolled over and started squeezing a bow-and-arrow hold. "You give up yet?"

"Mngh, I know thats not all you got" he said, trapping her in a sleeper hold now. However, she would adopt Derek's own counter before grabbing his briefs and slamming him hard at the edge of the ring before rolling him over, trapping him in a bow and arrow submission. "AHHHHH NO MISKAI-SENPAI" he yelled, shaking his head. Luckily, he was near the edge of the ring, easily managing to grab the ropes for a rope break.

Misaki tsked as she let him loose, getting back to her feet and debating her next move. 'Too early for the Misaki Special, and I should probably figure something out about the fact he's physically stronger than me. That could work.' her plan in mind, she moved to put the male wrestler into an ab-stretch, adding a bear claw to his stomach to keep the pressure up.

Misaki was ruthless, she put the young male wrestler in a abdominal stretch submission and added a claw hold to his chiseled abs as well, making him scream in pain. "AAHHHHHH" he yelled, shaking his head. Eventually, he stomped her foot with his own and powered out, wrapping his arms around her waist for a bearhug squeeze before suddenly slamming her down in a belly to belly suplex.

Misaki gasped in pain. She had to move. Hearing the ref start to count since Derek was holding the bridge, she struggled out of his grip before she heard two. 'That was close. I need a new plan.' she thought. She did her best to keep just out of Derek's range before punching him in the stomach and noticing how close she was to the corner post. Climbing up, she looked at the still winded Derek before jumping, slamming into him and sending both wrestlers to the ground. Misaki pinned Derek and the ref came over.

Misaki was quick to kick out but was even quicker when her boot rammed into his belly to knock the wind out of him before she quickly climbed up the top and cross bodied into Derek, sending him tumbling down with her on top. Derek managed to kick out after two as well, he got back up on his feet just as Misaki did before quickly superkicking her right in the jaw!

Misaki stumbled, seeing spots. Damn that had hurt! She tried to get her bearings but Derek was on her again.

Derek quickly grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up and shoving her head in between his thigh, he wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her up on his shoulder and powerbombing her. He was not done there, he grabbed her again and this time put her in a torture rack submission hold.

Misaki screamed in pain. Holy shit this one hurts! And it wasn't like she had gotten used to it since she hadn't seen this hold in a while. "Do you give up Toyada?" the ref asked.

"No!" the brunette managed to scream. She struggled and struggled, barely managing to get free and roll onto her feet. 'No choice, gonna have to do it now.' She thought, grabbing Derek's arm and crossing it over his neck, leaning back and executing her Misaki Special.

Derek slammed her hard with a powerbomb and then executed a torture rack, bending her pretty bad but she managed to escape and turn things around with a Misaki special! It seemed it was over for the young male but somehow he kicked out of the Misaki special just in time before the three count.

Misaki was officially worried. This guy was seriously resilient considering everything she had thrown at him. 'Well, I guess it's time for the other Misaki special.' she thought as she repeated her actions, this time putting her free hand on Derek's thigh and executing the 2.0. Still no luck as he managed to get back to his feet, and then he was on her.

Misaki hit Derek with the Misaki Special 2.0 but he still managed to kick out, to everyones surprise. He was exhausted and sweaty but as Misaki was stunned at the thought of him kicking out, he quickly speared her! His shoulder rammed into her belly to knock her down before he grabbed her hair and pulled her up, trapping her in a solid bearhug submission.

Misaki gritted her teeth and noticed how close her specials had gotten them to the ropes. Reaching out with her foot, she managed to get it over the bottom rope as Derek released her. 'Think Misaki, think! You've thrown just about everything you have at this guy and he's still coming. Is it time to borrow a move? Well, if she's upset I guess I'll just have to apologize." Misaki took her mentee's stance, feeling a sense of nostalgia at the form. Derek came at her and she crouched low, executing the Sakura Special. It looked like he was down that time, and she went for the pin.

Derek came rushing in and was stopped dead in his tracks, Misaki hit him with the Sakura Special out of no where. Just when it looked it was over, Derek couldn't bear the fact of being beaten by a move from Sakura and he kicked out at 2.75 it seemed. He slowly got back up on his feet and played possum, when Misaki came close, he quickly got in behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck for a sleeper but this time jumped up on her back and wrapped his legs around her waist as well. He dropped onto his back and took Misaki with her, squeezing the life out of her in a coquina clutch!

Misaki felt her body scream in agony and she soon followed. She struggled, turning this way and that before rolling to the rope that they were still nowhere near far enough away from. Getting to her feet and gasping for breath, she glared defiantly at Derek. 'Damn. I have to figure something out fast. I'm at my limit but he must be too.' She rushed her opponent, attempting to spear him.

She managed to escape the coquina clutch but the damage was done already, she ran at him and Derek managed to avoid her spear. Her shoulder smacked into the turnbuckle and Derek snuck up behind her, quickly rolling her up in a schoolboy pin for a surprise pinfall

"1...2...3!"

DING DING DING

Misaki couldn't believe it. She had lost. Derek had beaten her. She got to her feet and looked at the Dominion wrestler. Smiling ruefully, she extended her hand. "Not bad, kid. You may just pull that 'Strongest in the world' thing off. But you know who you'll have to beat in order to make that happen."

Derek pulled an upset! He won the match and earned the respect of one of the best wrestlers around. He was exhausted but happy, he grabbed her hand and shook it, nodding his head. "Thanks Miskai-senpai...we will have to wait and see for that..." he said as he made his way out of the ring, going for a victory shower.


	16. Awaited rematch! Malcom vs Sakura

_**This one's all me, so please forgive the lower quality. Hey that rhymed!**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Malcom grinned ferally. This was it. He was about to have his rematch with Sakura. The only one who ever fought him to a draw. He checked his outfit, making sure everything was on right, before hearing the announcer start talking again. "And now we move on to the second semi-final match! Those of you who saw the Battle Gears tournament are in for a treat. First out is the self-declared King of the Ring, Malcom Winds!" The crowd cheered as he ran for the ring. His smile turned kind as he saw Moe holding the ropes for him to slip through.

Sakura's pulse was racing. She had wanted this rematch with Malcom since Battle Gears. She was determined to be the one to come out on top this time, not end up on the mat once more. She heard her music playing and put on her smile as she heard the announcer. "And now for the wrestler who's changed her tune in the ring! Win or lose, she's always lovely, Ladies and gentlemen, Sakura Hagiwara!" The lights hit her as she stood at the top of the ramp, waving to the crowd as she ran for the ring, vaulting over the top rope.

Malcom looked to Sakura. "Don't disappoint me, Retaliator." he called smugly.

"That's my line, Battle King." the idol-turned-wrestler retorted. Both came to the center of the ring and waited, taking their wrestling stances.

DING DING DING

Sakura let out a war cry as she attempted to dropkick Malcom, which he ducked before rolling away and leaping for a body slam on the downed ravenette. Malcom quickly stood and switched his position, grabbing Sakura's hair. Sakura was having none of it as she wrapped her ankles around Malcom's head and tossed him away before standing. Malcom got to his feet saw Sakura approaching. "Low Cyclone." he muttered, dropping and performing the familiar move, which Sakura leaped away from. Malcom stood and the two grappled for a few seconds. Malcom released Sakura before backflipping onto a corner post.

...

Up in the stands, Misaki turned to Rio. "You see it, right?" the Ace asked.

Rio nodded. "It's the same as when they squared off in Battle Gears." Rio replied. "They're re seeing who can come out on top when they're at full energy." The snow-haired woman snorted. "Hagiwara! I'll kick your ass if you lose!" she shouted.

"Take him down Sakura!" some of her fanboys cheered.

...

Malcom smirked as he listened to the crowd cheer Sakura on. "Seems like only yesterday we were both exhausted and in this position." the teen chuckled. "Let's give these guys a show, what do you say?"

Sakura took her signature stance and smirked. "Bring it." she challenged.

Malcom leaped, spinning in the air. "Rain of Blood!"

"Take this!" Sakura called, executing her Sakura Special. Both wrestlers landed on the mat, squirming in pain but both got to their feet. "Not bad, but how do you like this?" Sakura asked, dropkicking Malcom and sending him slamming against the middle turnbuckle. Sakura pressed her advantage, aiming to grab a fistful of Malcom's hair to throw him.

As soon as she got close, Malcom grabbed her arm and smirked, locking his legs around it and using his arms to climb the ropes. "I didn't get a chance to use this one before, tell me what you think, alright?" he requested. Sakura gulped as he pushed off of the ropes, knocking Sakura off balance and onto her butt. Malcom smirked as he rolled to his feet, grabbing Sakura by her hair and throwing her to the center of the ring. "I know you're not gonna tap, but this is bound to help me in the long run." The teen admitted, putting her into his Figure 4 leglock.

"Do you give up Hagiwara?" The ref asked.

"No way!" Sakura shouted. Malcom smirked as he waited for a few more seconds, deciding enough was enough and releasing Sakura before rolling to his feet, Sakura following suit. "Alright, now it's my turn!" the ravenette shouted, spearing her opponent before getting behind him and putting him into a sleeper hold. "You give up yet?" she asked, pulling the hold tighter.

"Of course not." Malcom laughed.

 _Who could he be looking at?_ Sakura wondered, looking forward while still tightening the hold. _Crap, Misaki is in a direct line of sight, I have to get him to look away._ Remembering something from her revenge match with Rio, Sakura smirked as she began spinning while tightening the hold farther.

 _Shit, she saw where I was looking._ Malcom thought, trying to come up with a way to escape. As soon as Sakura stopped spinning, her opponent began delivering elbow blows and felt the hold loosen. Smirking, Malcom escaped, but Sakura was on him again.

The ravenette landed a punch to his stomach before roundhousing him, causing Malcom to stagger. Malcom recovered quickly and smirked, dodging the dropkick Sakura was aiming at him and watching her land with a thud before grabbing her hair, lifting her for a powerbomb. Sakura gasped in pain, but still managed to get back up before the ref hit two. Sakura rolled to her feet, glaring defiantly at Malcom.

The teen could only smirk. _This_ was what he was waiting for, what he originally arranged Battle Gears for. Sakura was giving him the fight of his life, and he was the happiest person in this stadium right now. Malcom did something uncharacteristic for him and dropkicked Sakura, moving to put her in a Camel Clutch. "You gonna give, Retaliator?" Malcom asked, hoping she would continue to fight.

"No way!" Sakura shouted, reaching for the rope that was closer than Malcom thought and grabbing it. Malcom got to his feet and waited for Sakura to catch her breath while her hand was still on the rope. Sakura let go and charged, getting a grip on his jumpsuit's waist and slammed him into the mat. She went for a pin.

"1...2..." The ref counted.

"I'm not done yet!" Malcom laughed euphorically, kicking out and rolling to his feet before charging Sakura. Sakura met his charge and the two grappled. Sakura was panting slightly, determination in her eyes. Malcom was grinning like a maniac. "I never should have dismissed you in Battle Gears." he stated, twisting Sakura's hands. "This would have been so much fun if we weren't both exhausted."

"Stay focused Malcom! Don't forget you need to end this before she has too much Retaliation stacked!" Moe called, snapping the redhead out of his battle trance and snapping him back to action, breaking the grapple and getting some distance between him and Sakura.

Malcom panted slightly. "Damn, At this point again." he huffed. Malcom looked toward the corner post closest to him.

Sakura caught the movement. "Oh hell no!" Sakura snapped, tackling her opponent before he could reach his goal. Sakura powerbombed him again and Malcom felt his endurance reach the breaking point without going over. Sakura must have known it too because she let him fall to the mat before body slamming him.

 _And there went the last of it._ Malcom thought dryly as he felt his body give out. _I guess it's a good thing she's on our side, huh Princess?_ he mentally asked his boss before Sakura went for a pin.

"1...2...3!"

DING DING DING

Sakura got off Malcom as the ref grabbed her arm, raising it in victory. She had done it, she had beaten the Battle King. Moe was at his side, helping him up before Sakura came over. "You okay?" she asked, offering him a hand.

Malcom smirked as he took it. "Fine, just glad you're on our side instead of the other one." he replied, the trio sharing a laugh as the all left the ring.

 ** _And done. So, what did you guys think of this one? Decent? Subpar? Well either way, leave a review of what you thought and Teenwrestler and I will be back with another chapter next week._**


	17. Insecurities abound, a final moment

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Derek was in the finals and so was Sakura after that epic match against Malcom. He had already lost to Sakura in a steamy sauna match and he was not confident at all. Still, he was busy in the gym working out hard. It was late, about 9:00pm but he didn't want to leave. The place smelled musty and he was drenched in sweat from the hard work-out, he didn't know that there was someone else there too...Derek was busy working the training dummy with his grapples and punches.

Sakura was just finishing up her own training when she noticed Derek working the dummy. He was sweating heavily as she approached. "Careful not to pull something. I don't wanna win by default." she teased.

Derek recognized that voice, he turned around to see...Hagiwara?! Of course it was her, if there was anyone training harder than him it was Sakura. He chuckled, "Hah, it's late...what are you doing here?" he smirked back as he approached her. "I'd hug you but...you know." he chuckled.

Sakura laughed. "So what's up? Only times I see someone training this hard is when they're bugged by something. Now that I think of it, that's probably how they picked up something was wrong all those times." she mused, giggling slightly again.

Derek smiled back, "Not much, just training hard you know for the finals. Well, you're training just as hard...I mean we both are here right in the late hour." he smiled.

Sakura nodded. "Maybe so, but you don't really show signs of stopping where I'm about to hit the showers. So, nervous about the finals?" When Derek didn't respond, she added, "Let you in on a secret, I'm kinda nervous too."

Derek approached her, giving her a hug..."Im nervous too because...I know Im going to lose." he said before parting ways. "You beat me already in the sauna, I know it." he said. He sighed as he looked around "You beat Trent in a best of nine match, you dominated Jacob in your I quit match. You have not lost in over a year and haven't tapped since even longer." he said

"Hagiwara, you're the best. You're the strongest in the world." he admitted.

Sakura laughed. "I'm nowhere near that strong yet. And I know Rio beat you in a practice match, but you beat her in the tournament. You also took down Misaki, no small feat." she pointed out. "And I only took Jacob down because he was a hotheaded fool who was too confident in his own abilities. Had he actually taken me seriously, that match could have went very differently. You look at me and see the strongest in the world, I look at me and see someone with a long way still to go."

Derek was surprised at her humbleness. He was speechless at her words, he looked her from head to toe and then glared into her eyes but didn't had anything to say. Sakura shrugged and leaned against the wall. "And if you keep that attitude up, you're right. If you think you're gonna lose, you're gonna lose. So try to wipe that out of your head. Maybe see if Rio is available. She has been asking about you." She hadn't, but Sakura could see the obvious attraction between the two. Just about as easily as the attraction between Moe and Malcom.

Derek approached her, he never saw this side of Sakura. " I know that...you're humble Hagiwara but everyone knows your the best wrestler here...no denying that." he said. Derek stood infront of her as she leaned against the wall. It was late, the place was musty and Derek just noticed how good she was looking while glistening in sweat. He leaned in, placing his palm on her cheek and ...kissed her!

Sakura pulled away quickly. "WoahWoahWoah! Look, you're a nice guy, but I'm really not looking for a relationship right now." she said quickly. "Sorry." she added quieter as soon as she had calmed down.

Derek realized what he was going to do and Sakura quickly calmed the situation down, it was embarassing for both young wrestlers. "Ah...right...y-you're right." he said. Derek would then look at the time "I guess...we should hit the showers?" Sakura nodded silently, her face doing a decent impression of a tomato as the pair headed toward the showers.

...

Derek had a nice shower and changed to his regular clothes, although part of him wanted to stay and train to out-do Hagiwara. Still, he decided against it as he began to exit and walk to his place. A cackle filled his ears. "My my, what do we have here? The sole Dominion wrestler still in the local tournament. Feeling a bit bad about your chances?" a decidedly feminine voice asked.

Derek was not the one who was warned about an unknown threat, therefore he had no reason to suspect who could this be. "Whoa, h-hey...who are you?" he said, looking around.

A tall black woman in a nurse's outfit stepped out of the shadows, arms crossed under a rather ample bosom. "Why I'm Anesthesia. And I'm here to offer you a way to get even stronger." she replied, a certain air of seductiveness around her as she spoke.

here was no way a nurse that looked like her, coming out of the shadows can be nice. "Wait, how do you know that I wanted to get stronger?" he said raising his eyebrow. "Thanks but...I think I can get stronger by myself." he spoke, shurgging his shoulder.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that? Strong enough to beat Sakura Hagiwara tomorrow? I can make you even stronger than any normal training regime can in half the time. What do you say?" Anesthesia pushed.

"Ngh...w-what? Strong enough...to...beat Hagiwara?" he said in surprised tone. Was this woman for real? "Wait...how can you do that? you dont even look like a wrestler or a trainer."

"Oh, I'm a wrestler alright. Have you heard of the Rumble Roses tournament? I was actually a finalist, and many came to me before that because of how badly I beat them." The nurse explained. _Of course Little Reiko had to butt in and ruin everything, but he doesn't need to know that._

The Rumble Roses tournament? He heard about that but not too much of details was known to the boy. " Okay...so...how can you help me get stronger?"

"Well, I have this little...I suppose Program is the closest word, and all you have to do is follow me to my workplace." Anesthesia explained, grinning internally. "I can explain anything you may have questions with on the way."

Derek thought it was a secret training facility or maybe some wrestling style she could teach him so he agreed. He followed her to her workplace "So...this is really going to make me beat Hagiwara?" he asked.

"Oh yes. It will let you beat that Shadow Legion subordinate no problem." Anesthesia replied, grinning evily as she locked the door.

"Wait, Shadow Legion subordinate? No way, Hagiwara is not...hey, why did you lock that door?" he said, suspecting something was fishy.

The nurse only smiled as she slipped on a gas mask. Hissing was heard before she answered. "The answer is simple. You're going to be my new test subject, and I can't have you running away on me." Anesthesia laughed hysterically as she watched her new toy fall to the floor.

 _ **Looks like Anesthesia's making her move. How will this turn out for Sakura? Well, I guess leave a review and tell me what you thought, and a big thanks to Teenwrestler for helping me write this awesome story. Until next time!**_


	18. Final Match! Sakura vs Dark Derek!

_**Time for the finals, hope you all are ready.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

It was the afternoon of the match, and Sakura was doing some last-minute training. She suplexed the dummy before standing, hearing some clapping and turning to see Malcom watching with a slight grin, "So, you got a sec?" He asked. Sakura nodded, "Well, I was wondering if it would be okay if I was ringside with you?"  
The idol turned wrestler smiled, nodding. "That sounds great, Malcom. I'd be happy to have you there." she replied. Malcom returned the smile before noticing one of the Dominion wrestlers approaching.

Trent was walking by, he noticed Malcom and Sakura and gave them a warm smile as he approached them. "Hey there you two, looks like you're really upping your training for this one huh?" Trent said, grinning. He already knew who was going to win this tournament and be crowned the strongest wrestler, but he kept it to himself.

Malcom shrugged. "She is, I'm just watching. Can't have her beating me next time." he said jokingly, earning a playful punch from Sakura.  
"What's up Trent? You look worried about something." Sakura noted.

Trent laughed a bit as he watched Malcom tease Sakura. "Oh, nothing really- haven't seen Derek for a bit. I guess he has been too busy training for the finals by himself or something."

Malcom's slightly amused face turned serious. "Does he do that a lot?" the sacred gear wielder asked suspiciously.

"Uhhh not really no, why do you ask?" he said, scratching his head.

"No real reason. I just get a bad feeling when people start vanishing. Makes me think something happened to them." Malcom replied, quickly switching back to his amused look. "But maybe I'm just being paranoid! I'm sure Derek's fine." he waved off, stretching. "Well, I think I'm gonna go spar with Speedster if she's up for it. See you guys later." Malcom declared. _But I still have a bad feeling._ he thought. _Sakura, be careful tonight._

Trent would listen to him with some interest, he started to think about it more and more but when Malcom passed it off as a co-incidence, the Masterpiece also relaxed. Malcom soon left and Trent turned towards Hagiwara, "What was that all about?"

Sakura shrugged. "Who knows with him? Well, I guess Moe would, but who else? Like he said, it's probably just paranoia." she declared, stretching a bit. "So, you got any bets on who's gonna win tonight?"

Trent nodded, then chuckled a bit. "Oh I know who's going to win tonight." he grinned at her, stepping up to her.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, let's hope you have a little confidence in your own wrestler." she muttered, remembering her last conversation with Derek.

Trent would gently brush her hair back with his hands, "You're too confident sometimes...you know?" he grinned before taking a step back. "You're the woman who beat me in our best of 9 match...I couldn't make you tap even once...Hagiwara, once you win this tournament and take the championship, I am going to come for you...I want to become your rival...I want to be the one who makes you tap."

Sakura rolled her eyes again. "You're welcome to try. But first I have to win tonight's match." she replied, heading back for her training.

...

The announcer was stirring up the fans, Sakura waiting at the ramp and Malcom beside her. "I still have a bad feeling. Be careful." the boy warned. Sakura nodded before hearing her music play.  
"And now for the diva who's changed her tune in the ring! Win or lose, she's always lovely. Ladies and Gentlemen, Sakura Hagiwara!" Sakura waved to the cheering fans, Malcom following as she made her way to the ring. Her companion lifted the ropes for her to enter, as she took her spot in the ring.

Everyone waited in anticipation, on whether Derek would show up or not. For a minute, nobody came and soon his entrance theme cued. The announcer was shocked a bit too, it was definitely Derek but something about him was a bit more sinister. He walked down the ramp to the ring, in his traditional blue briefs. He made his way into the ring and immediately walked up to Sakura, bumping heads with her and breathing down on her neck.

Malcom saw it, right on his forehead. "Shit, they're making their play." he muttered, searching the crowd for the one responsible for the mark. Spotting the smirking nurse close to the ring, he snarled and turned back to his friend. "Sakura, watch yourself! Anesthesia's gotten to him, he won't go down easy."

"How do I snap him out of it?" Sakura questioned, backing up slightly.

"I never got that detail. Try knocking him out or hitting him really hard in the head. Just focus on beating him for now." Malcom replied. Sakura looked worried, but nodded before turning to face Derek.

Trent was in the crowd too, he didn't like how Derek approached Sakura- he looked different. Everyone was surprised but Malcom knew what was up. When Sakura was trying to figure out what to do with her opponent, she turned back to face him and that is when he drove his shoulder into her belly to drive her back into the corner turnbuckle. "Gruughh" he growled.

The ref instantly appeared, pushing Derek back to his corner. It took a moment, but Sakura recovered and glared at her opponent. "Expect more cheep shots." Malcom warned. "One similarity between all her victims is their bloodlust. They'll do anything for the win." Sakura nodded, not taking her eyes of the man in front of her.

DING DING DING

With a battle shout, Sakura attempted to dropkick Derek. Derek slammed Sakura into the corner with his spear but the referee came in the way, he would give the official a glare but backed up. Once the bell rang, he approached his opponent but only to be dropkicked and send back first on the mat. "urghh."

Sakura grabbed his briefs and flung him to the middle of the ring before powerbombing him, hearing a gasp of pain before she flipped him onto his stomach, putting him into a camel clutch and adding the bit of Retaliation she had gotten for good measure. The ref leaned down. "Do you give up?" she asked.

"Gruughhh" he growled as his briefs were grabbed and he was flung to the middle. The powerbomb hit him hard but he was still trying to get back up before being put in the camel clutch. "Nngghhh" he moaned. He wriggled about before escaping the submission, then quickly german suplexing his oppoent not once, not twice but three times.

Sakura gasped in serious pain, managing to break free of Derek's grip before the ref started counting. _Damn, that really hurt. Malcom wasn't kidding about that bloodlust._ she thought before grabbing Derek and german suplexing him with a scream of "How do you like it?" The ref began to count.

Derek suplexed her three times but Sakura managed to escape, "Damnit." he hissed in frustration. Hagiwara didn't give him much time, she would return the favour by German suplexing him as well. "Arghhh" he cried out in pain but kicked out at the count of one.

Sakura bit back a curse as she thought of her next move. She rolled her eyes at having to borrow the move again, but this guy was seriously tough. "Low Cyclone." she muttered, performing the move easily and knocking Derek off his feet and catching him in the jaw. "Now's my chance." she gasped, going for another pin.

Derek quickly got back up and lunged at her, only to get struck in the jaw with the Low Cyclone. He cried out in pain as he was knocked off his feet but once again kicked out at the count of two this time.

'Still not enough? Alright, how about this?' she thought, grabbing him for a Bear Hug. "I remembered you used this one to beat Rio. How do you like it?" She asked, squeezing.

"Masters, do you give up?" the ref asked.

"AHHHHH HAGIWARA!" he yelled in pain as Sakura squeezed him out in his own move. He wriggled and squirmed as best as he could but was really struggling to escape. "NO!" he yelled. He started to wrap his arms around her, squeezing her as well as they traded submission. "If I go...then you GO." he yelled as they continued to squeeze each other.

 _Damn it! I thought I had his arms under control!_ Sakura thought angrily, releasing her opponent and putting some distance between them. She tried to think of another move, but Derek was on her again.

"No woman can beat me using the bearhug." he said coldly when he was let go, he immediately closed in the gap and speared her to the ground. Once down, he would pull her up to a seated position and lock in a tight sleeperhold and body scissor combo. "Tap out." he hissed.

"No way!" she managed to shout, reaching for the way-too-close rope and grabbing it. The ref called a Rope Break, and Sakura got back to her feet, trying to catch her breathe. She glared at Derek before checking her Retaliation. Smirking, she stepped away from the ropes and took her familiar stance.

He had to let go but was already back on her, as soon as she got back up on her feet, Derek would step in and attempt a clothesline to knock her down.

Sakura ducked the attack, tapping into the full power of her Return Counter. "Take this!" She shouted, leaping and performing her Sakura special, knocking Derek onto his back. Taking a quick breathe, she went for the pin. _I hope it's enough._ she thought as the ref began counting.

Derek was surprised when she managed to duck down, "What? No way uugghhhh." suddenly he was struck hard in the jaw with her Sakura Special. However, he still managed to kick out after the two count.

 _But how? I put everything I had into that attack!_ Sakura mentally gasped. She shook her head. _No, calm down. There's no way he's not at his limit after everything I've hit him with. It will only take a couple more moves to put him down._ she theorized. "Okay, let's try this one!" Sakura grabbed Derek's arm, pulling it across his neck and grabbing his thigh with her free hand. She leaned back, executing the Misaki Special 2.0.

"She hasn't used that one since Jackal." Malcom noted, smirking at the satisfying thud. Sakura went for the pin once more.

Derek was getting tired but was still ready to go, he got back up on his feet and his arms were grabbed as Sakura went in behind and wrapped his arm own around his neck, grabbing his thigh before slamming him head and shoulders for the Misaki Special 2.0. Again, Derek managed to kick out after two.

 _Still? Just how much punishment can this guy take?_ Sakura wondered, glaring at Derek. "Alright, how about this one?" she snarled, spearing him to get him off balance before getting behind him and fisherman suplexing him. Before the ref could count, Sakura let him go and pulled him to his feet, repeating the process.

Derek was tired, he was sweaty and exhausted. He was slammed again with a fisherman suplex but was not pinned, she pulled him back up on his feet but before she could get him again, he suddenly superkicked her right on the chin before falling on top of her, letting the referee pin her.

Sakura kicked out at the two count, rolling to her feet. 'Damn it! How can he still be kicking after all that?' Sakura thought, getting annoyed. She decided to go with a dropkick this time, aiming to knock him down and pin him, hopefully to end this match.

"NO!" he yelled as she kicked out. The two got back up on their feet and Sakura knocked him down with a dropkick and went for the pin, he managed to kick out. After getting back up he caught her in a bearhug, squeezing her as hard as he could. "Tap out!Do it..." he demanded.

Sakura smirked. "You really need to start paying attention to the ropes." she mocked, reaching out her foot and placing it on the rope behind Derek.

Derek growled in frustration, refusing to let go until the referee counted till four. The ref called for a rope break again and Sakura nursed her aching sides once she was released. _Should have enough for one more shot now. Hope this works._ she thought, taking her stance again.

He let her go and backed up, posing and flexing to show off as he had already beat her.

Sakura smirked as she closed the distance, executing her Sakura Special once more. Derek was on his back again, and Sakura went for a pin.

Derek went for a lock up but was caught off guard when Sakura nailed him with her special once more but once again he managed to kick out after two, shocking everyone.

"Are you kidding me?" Malcom screamed, tempted to Rain of Blood this guy into the ground.

Sakura was of a similar mindset. She was reaching her limit and this guy didn't seem to have one! "What's it gonna take to put you down?" she demanded, dropkicking him again before stomping on his stomach a good five times. She wasn't using her Retaliation anymore. Her power came from her frustration as she stomped on Derek one more time, picking him up and throwing him before grabbing him again and powerbombing him. "And stay down!" she shouted, pinning him once more.

Derek was pulled up, the dropkick hit his head and that seemed to do something to him, "Arghhh" he cried out as he fell onto the at. She started to rain down a couple of stomps on his belly to knock the wind out of him before finishing her combo with a powerbomb! This time, he seemed down and out.

"1...2...3!" DING DING DING

Sakura exhaled as she stood, reigning in her emotions and smiling as the ref raised her arm. "And your winner, Sakura Hagiwara!"

Malcom smirked, rather amused by Sakura's little tantrum before he noticed Derek stirring. Sakura Hagiwara had done it, she had won the tournament to determine the best wrestler! The referee handed her the newly made belt and strapped it around her waist to signal the new champion. Meanwhile, Derek had just sat up, rubbing his forehead "Owww what happened?" he moaned, as if he had just woken up from sleep

Malcom appeared by his side. "You back with us? No more of Psycho Nurse's influence?" he asked warily, helping Derek to his feet.

Derek shook his head "Oww man my head hurts...yeah, I'm here...oh yeah thats right! The nurse." he said as he quickly got back up to his feet but felt a massive headache and went back down to his knees.

"Sakura!" Malcom called, the ravenette appearing to help her friend. "Get him somewhere he can rest. I'm going after Anesthesia." the boy ordered. Sakura nodded and Malcom vanished up the ramp.

Sakura looked at Derek. "You okay? Back with us?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm back." he said as he was helped back up on his feet and taken to the back for some rest.

 _ **And done! Well, while this isn't the last chapter, that's next week, this is the end of the tournament. So, what did you guys think? Leave a review with your thoughts, big thanks to Teenwrestler for making this happen, and I'll see you guys next time!**_


	19. Match aftermath A new adventure?

_**And this chapter concludes The Dominion of Berserk. Hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

While Malcom gave chase to the Paracitica operative, Sakura sat Derek down on one of the benches in back. "I didn't rough you up too badly, did I?" she asked teasingly.

Derek would massage his head, Sakura really did a number of him but he didn't want to tell her that. "N-no...congrats...on being the best wrestler in Dominion and Berserk" he would say, blushing.

Sakura shrugged. "Honestly? I don't really think this one counts." she replied. "You weren't yourself so it wasn't like I beat YOU."

Derek would chuckle a bit, "Hehe...so...are you asking me on a date-wrestle?" he teased, nudging her shoulder with his.

Sakura blushed, remembering the last encounter with Derek before he was Anesthesia's puppet. "No, just a rematch. I'm pretty sure Rio would get jelous if I took you on a date, and we both have enough problems." Sakura laughed. Then, turning somber, she asked, "Did the psycho-nurse say anything to you? About me?"

Derek would laugh as well, just teasing Hagiwara. "Rematch? That sounds good...Rio huh? I'ts been a while since I've seen her, I do want to meet her too" he said, getting back up on his feet, rubbing his head. "Oww...not really, I cant really remember much of what she said to me."

Sakura sighed in relief. "Okay, that's good." she muttered. Louder she said, "Just wondering if she gave a reason she wanted you to fight me as her little puppet is all."

Derek pondered for a bit before stating "Not sure, she might be up to something. So, what are you going to do as the newly crowned champion?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe Jackal will challenge me again, maybe I'll have to deal with Anesthesia directly, hell, maybe I'll try for the next Rumble Roses tournament with the other girls." she chuckled. "I have a friend in the tournament who would probably help me on that last one."

Sakura shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe Jackal will challenge me again, maybe I'll have to deal with Anesthesia directly, hell, maybe I'll try for the next Rumble Roses tournament with the other girls." she chuckled. "I have a friend in the tournament who would probably help me on that last one."

Sakura smiled, pushing him playfully. "Go get er, tiger." she joked, watching the Dominion wrestler leave.

...

Derek would make his way towards Rio's locker room, still clad his briefs and sweaty. "Hey...Rio" he would call out to her, entering in the locker room area.

The snow-haired woman looked to the brunette and smiled. "Hey Derek! You alright? You weren't exactly yourself back in the ring." she asked. It wasn't like she didn't know why he was different earlier, but she needed to hear the answer.

Derek would smile at her, approaching her. "Yeah, I was sort of not my self but I'm okay now thanks. But...heh, I lost to Sakura- she's the best" he said, in a defeated tone.

Rio shrugged. "If there's one thing this business has taught me, its that there's always someone better. Hagiwara will get taken out eventually, not that I can even take a guess as to how long that would take." 'especially given her Sacred Gear.' she added mentally. "Anyway, there a reason you came lookin for me?"

Derek would nod, she spoke the truth. "Yeah, it is a matter infact there is. I was wondering...maybe if you're free for a wrestling-date or something" he said, smiling.

Rio blushed slightly, but smirked back. "And just what would this wrestling-date entail?" she asked.

Derek would blush back, approaching her. His arms went around her waist as he pulled her in for a hug. "Oh, I dunno...I beat you in a match then you have to pay for the dinner date" he smiled.

"And if I was interested in this new action flick that just hit the theaters?" Rio asked. "And what makes you think you can beat me twice in a row?"

"Well then, you pay for both our tickets" he said nuzzling his nose with hers before leaning in for a soft kiss. "I can do it, you know I can" he smirked.

There hadn't been a name invented for the color of red Rio's face turned, but she was never one to be outmatched so she smirked and returned the kiss with gusto before pulling back. "Well, you're welcome to try. Meet at the gym tomorrow?" she asked, her trademark grin on her face.

Derek would blush and smile, the two embracing in a hug and kiss before parting ways. "You know it" he smirked before tapping her shoulder and then waving goodbye as he made his way out.

...

Malcom cursed his luck as he listened to the voice on the other side of his phone. "Yes, I know this is bad. Don't worry, I'll figure something out." he paused, listening. "Understood. I'll be in touch, Princess." he sighed as he hung up. "How the hell did she get away?" he muttered angrily.

Moe would notice that Malcom was a bit distressed, she would approach him with a bit of caution. "Hey Mal, everything alright dude?" she said, with a concerned look on her face.

"Fine, my boss is just annoyed Anesthesia got away in the crowd." Malcom replied. "How about you? First encounter with a Paracitica is always the most frightening."

"Uh-oh yeah that weird nurse girl huh? Geez, what is up with her and whats a Paracitica anyways?" he said with a puzzled look on her face.

Malcom laughed. "Well I admit it's a weird name, but I wasn't exactly the one who chose it." he replied. "But seriously, you saw a good person turned into some kind of fighting monster. There's no way that didn't freak you a bit."

Moe smiled sheepishly. "Hehe yeah Im sure you didn't." Moe would nod "Yeah, it did. Normally hes pretty calm, I knew something was up when he was acting strange. So, it was that nurses doing huh?"

Malcom nodded. "Like I said before, Anesthesia is responsible for doing that to a lot of wrestlers, and a lot of people got hurt fighting them. I don't get why she went for Derek though." he explained, "She usually sticks to female wrestlers, so this was completely out of the blue. Who knows what her next move will be?" Malcom trailed off before noticing Moe's slightly nervous face. "Don't worry Speedster, I won't let her get you."

Moe would wonder for a second "Mmmm maybe she knew Derek was going to wrestle Sakura and she wanted to get to Miss Sakrua through him?"

Malcom nodded. "It would make sense. But why not do it before now?"

Moe would think about it for a second before drawing a blank, "Blegh...Im not sure."

"Me neither." Malcom replied. "But it's not like she couldn't have known about Derek and Sakura's match. This whole thing was a nationwide broadcast. Hell, the only thing more popular right now is the GWM Wrestle Max, which I'm told I'll have to help with." the boy sighed. "Such a pain. Even if I managed to take Tiger Mask in Battle Gears, who's to say Battle Supremacy would work against the other wrestlers?"

Moe didn't make much sense of that but Malcom sure sounded intense, "Uh yeah- maybe you need a break or something Mal."

Malcom sighed again. "Maybe you're right. All this business with Anesthesia has me a bit on-edge and the next GMW event isn't for a couple weeks." he rationalized. Then a thought struck him and he smirked. "You know, I hear they're also doing a women's wrestling event. Maybe you should mention it to the rest and see if they're interested."

Moe's eyes would sparkle. "R-really? Which one and you think im good enough to make it there?" she would say.

Malcom rolled his eyes. "1) You're good enough to win any tournament, I just got lucky in our match. 2) GWM is hosting a Diva event around the same time as mine." he informed.

Moe would blush and chuckle, "Hehe thanks for those encouraging words Mal. You're awesome. Sure, thing I'll be sure to check that out" she would say, nudging his shoulder with hers.

Malcom took a deep breath before smiling. "In the mean time, I heard about this great new restaurant that opened recently. Wanna check it out with me this Saturday?"

Moe would blush even further, "Hehe you got it! Your treat!" she laughed.

"Duh." Malcom replied, flicking her forehead. "Let's check on the others. I did kinda leave them to chase Anesthesia." he suggested.

Moe would nod, agreeing with him as they made their way.

 _ **And done! This concludes The Dominion of Berserk. Don't know if I'm gonna do the Tiger Mask and Rumble Roses crossover or not, guess we'll see. A big thanks to Teenwrestler for putting up with me long enough to finish. Well, I guess leave a review telling me what you thought of the story and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	20. Xover announced!

_**The Rumble Roses Xover is confirmed! Chapters won't be posted for a while, but to keep you guys interested, here's a small excerpt from our first chapter as a taste of what's to come!**_

Eventually, the two ladies would grab their stuff and head outside. Once they got cleared from immigration they would go to the baggage area and go outside to the lobby. They found Reiko and Dixie there and all four women waved at each other. "Hey there" Reiko said, approaching them. "Did you ladies have a nice flight?" she said with a smile.

"Ya'all must be tired" Dixie added.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, thanks for coming to get us.." she replied before turning toward the blonde woman with her fellow operative. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Sakura Hagiwara." Sakura introduced with a bow.

Dixie would smile and offer her a handshake after Sakura bowed, "Ye, that's right. Name's Dixie Clements, how do you do?" she said with a bright smile. "I'm sure y'all be looking forward to the tournament huh? Lots of tough competition there, hope you ladies is ready."

"Of course we are." Sakura replied, a determined glint in her eye as she shook Dixie's hand. "But Malcom said something about this tournament being a bit more dangerous than previous ones? Did something happen?" Both Roses looked at her grimly.

"Not here." Was Reiko's only reply before looking at the suitcases in each girl's hand. "Is that everything?" both Japanese wrestlers nodded and Reiko ushered them towards the parking garage.

...

The ladies checked out, their luggage was put in the car and all four women were now on their way to the hotel that the ladies were going to be staying in. Dixie would explain the situation, "Right, ya'll probably know the stuff with that vixen nurse. She came over to yer tournament we here? She did the same, brainwashing a couple of good people. This tournament is more of a way to get them crawling out of there hole and get some payback while trying to save our friends."

"So it's a faction war?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Anesthesia has over half the Roses." Reiko replied. "With you two, we actually have five wrestlers on each side."

"So who do we have?" Sakura pressed.

Dixie would reply to Sakura's question. "Reiko, me, you, Elena and Candy". She paused for a moment before continuing "and they have Anesthesia, Makoto, Aigle, Evil Rose, Aisha and Spencer."

"And we have Benikage. You know, the ninja?" Reiko added.


End file.
